Emmetts Last Breath
by Be.Careful.I.May.Bite
Summary: What really happened that day when Emmett 'died? How did it happen? What was he thinking when Rosalie found him? What was Rosalie thinking? What about his human family? His new coven? Well read and find out. WARNING: LOTS OF BLOOD IN LATER CHAPTERS, LEMON WARNING IN CHAPTER 14! R&R :) xxxxxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, this is how I think Emmett was changed, I have kept some characters from other stories I have done, and I think I got attached to them. But also added some more. I hope you like it. I thought instead of William being shortened to Will I would think out of the box and go for Liam, hope you like it.**_

_**Emmett's last breath.**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**Emmett's POV.**_

Finally hunting. We haven't been in weeks and to be honest, we need too. It's the start of a long winter; I have a large family, 4 brothers and parents. We need food and we aren't exactly what you call well off.

It's Saturday 23rd November 1935, we're about to set off, it's only noon and we're staying in the Smokey's 'til Monday.

Dad, Louis, Liam and I will be going, leaving Momma, Georgie and Ollie at home.

"Em! Please can I come?" Georgie begged again.

"Sorry Georgie, you're not old enough yet, too dangerous." I explained to him, his face fell.

"I can look after myself." He folded his arms.

"Sure buddy, you can come in a few years, kay?"

"Fine."

Momma pulled me into a big bear hug, I squeezed her back.

"Be safe Emmy, I mean it." She whispered, as always.

"Sure Momma." I whispered back and kissed her on the cheek.

She let go and pulled Liam into a hug.

I went too little Ollie, he's only 4.

"Siya Oliver Oil." I hugged him.

"Bub bye Em." He giggled.

I went to Georgie then.

"Bye Georgie." I hugged him.

Although he's 10 years my junior he's my favourite brother, I know that sounds mean but he is just a plain old fact

"Bye Em."

After all the goodbye's we were off.

Me and Louis jumped in the back of the truck, Dad and Liam in the front. Louis and I are like twins really, we look near enough the same, but I have Momma's dimples and pixie ears and he doesn't. Plus there's not even a year between us, he was born in January of 1915 and I was born in October of 1915. Liam was born 2 years after me though, so we're not as close.

"I'm too cold." I whined half way there.

"What do you want? My jacket?" Louis said sarcastically.

"Oooo yes please." I laughed.

"Wimp."

I gave him a dead arm and I got a dead leg.

"Boys! No fighting in the truck, we're almost here." Dad snapped.

"Fine!" we said but had a mini foot war.

"What are the groups?" I asked as we jumped out.

"Right, me and William will go to the north, Emmett, Louis, you two set up camp in the usual spot, William and I will join you around 8 pm, is that okay?" God he always talk really posh and formal, annoying or what?

"Yeah, fine." I muttered while chucking a gun at Louis.

"See you guys in a bit." Louis said.

"Emmett, be careful with that damn gun." Dad warned.

I laughed and pretended to shoot myself in the head.

"I'm warning you."

"Fine, let's go!"

Me and Louis where all set by 3pm, we were lay on the banking of the clearing, having a good aim at all the animals that came, the clearing was about half a mile long too! So that meant a lot of animals wouldn't see us.

We didn't have much luck for a while so we just talked,

"So, Momma's still going on at you to get married huh?"

"Don't even remind me." I rolled my eyes.

"Why haven't you at least looked? Even Liam's engaged, hell I'm getting married next year!"

"Well, let's say I do marry someone just to make everyone happy, then suddenly Miss absolutely perfect for me comes along and I'm there already married?"

"Yeah, but what about Mary? You two are like joined at the hip buddy, don't people say your spouse should be like your best friend?"

"Yeah, but like my best friend, not my actual best friend, it would be weird, we've been friends too long."

"Em, she's always liked you like that, hell, she was your first kiss!"

"Was Lottie your first kiss? I think not!" I folded my arms, I didn't want to get married to Mary, or Elizabeth or Cathy or Maggie or Cass or ANYBODY!

"Look Em, there's no one else out there."

"Really, there's no one outside of Gatlinburg?"

"You know what I mean."

"Look, Louis, just because everyone else wants me to get married doesn't mean I want to." I said.

"Why? What's your problem?"

"I just want to have some fun you know, I'm 20 for God's sake, young! I want to take advantage of that! Not be organising a wedding, buying a new house, buying baby clothes and all that! I want to be free for a bit!" I snapped.

"You are one in a million Em" He sighed.

"So does that mean there's about 4 thousand others like me out there then? Oh wait there's no one outside Gatlinburg is there?" I laughed.

"So you're really against, being married and family?"

"No, not against it, I just want to wait a few years you know, just because Momma and Dad rushed into it doesn't mean we have to."

"I see what you mean, but I'm still going to marry Lottie."

"Good, I like Lottie, she's nice."

"That's worked out good, she'll be your sister in a few months."

"Yeah, she will." I laughed.

"Shhh, I've got a deer." He whispered at 7pm, it was dark now but we had lanterns and pretty good eyesight.

BOOM! He'd got it.

"Back in a sec." He patted my shoulder.

"Siya."

After a few minutes I heard a ROAR! Crapadoodles.

_**How did you like it, more to come, no worries of writers block it's all written down in a notepad thingy but how fast I type is how many reviews I get, could I PLEASE HAVE 4 REVEIWS PLEASE, I know it's greedy but so's the bear in this, I hope you liked that marriage thing with Louis, I liked writing that, on why he wasn't married or anything when Rosalie found him, because it was rare for someone who was 20 to not be taken in the 30's so there you go.**_

_**EmmyLover19 **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey here's Chapter 2 of Emmett's last breath woooo! For those who don't like blood and pain and crap like that well…..you've been warned.**_

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**Louis' POV.**_

I had only just got close to the deer when I heard the mighty roar coming from the trees, I froze with fear, it was a bear. I started to sweat and shake violently and hyperventilate like Emmett and I both do when we laugh too much, but I wasn't laughing now.

I knew what I should do, run like hell, I was a fast runner, really fast, faster than most people, I wasn't the strongest like Emmett, but I was the fastest, I great advantage when there's a bear. But did I use it? No. I just stood there like a fool.

"LOUIS!" Emmett yelled from a distance. I didn't even turn; I was too focused on the dark figure approaching me from the bushes. It looked big, I couldn't see properly because of the dark but I could tell it was male, strong, big and hungry.

The bear neared and growled at me. I stopped breathing. It roared then raised a paw and swiped my left arm, pain spazmed through my body, it hurt so much I couldn't feel it, I screamed out though.

"NO!" I heard someone growl, then a dark Emmett shaped figure jumped out from the large rock onto the bears back. The bear roared in protest. Emmett wrapped his strong arms around the bears neck,

"Louis! Go run! Get Dad quick!" He yelled over the growls.

The look in his eyes forced me to leave, run as fast as I could, I hadn't brought my gun; it was at camp, it would be quicker to find Dad, he would be only around half a mile or so from the camp, I ran full speed to find him.

"DAD!" I yelled every so often. Finally he ran over to me with Liam.

"What is it? Oh my god Louis! What happened?" He looked at my arm.

"Quick, we have to help Emmett! Bear!" I yelled.

"Emmett…..Bear?"

I nodded quickly and grabbed his wrist, ignoring the pain searing through my arms as I did.

"Why in god's name did you leave him?" Liam yelled at me as we ran.

"He told me to get help; we left our guns at camp." I growled back, tears were threatening to escape now; I'd left my own brother, my baby brother.

We got to the camp then.

CRACK!

An ear-splitting cry of agony erupted through the clearing.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

As soon as Louis left I was alone with the bear, I tried to choke it, and no way in hell did it work. I was strong, but not that strong. What happened next, I didn't expect. The bear fell on its back, crushing me underneath its weight.

"Ouch! Damn it! Crap that hurt!" The bear started to get up, when it finally was, it sat down a few feet beside me, staring at me intently with cold beady eyes.

It watched me as I tried to get up. My intuition flickered then, it wanted a hunt. I quickly scrambled to my feet. I gulped.

"RUN!" My brain yelled, I knew I shouldn't, I should either make myself bigger OR I should drop to the floor and play dead. But being the fool I was, I ran as fast as I could, wow, I wished I was Louis, he could go so fast it was unreal, I was fast, but not fast enough. I ignored my muscles as they protested against me running any further. I wondered if Louis had got Dad and Liam yet, could they help? No, too late, way too late.

I carried on, my lungs burned, I had problems with my breathing anyway, because I was born too early, this was going to do some damage, it felt like liquid cement was slowly being poured inside my lungs and was slowly hardening inside me. I tried to ignore them. Before I was even out of the clearing I heard a loud CRACK!

I collapsed into the ground, my scream was hurting my ears and my head, I don't even know how I could scream with my lungs having a spasm but I managed.

I scrambled onto my back to see what had happened. My leg was throbbing and burning, it was worse than cramp, it was so much pain that it was beyond the point of going numb, it was hurting like hell. God did it hurt, I whimpered.

I dared to look at it. Blood surrounded my leg and drenched the bottom of my left trouser leg. They were ripped around the shin, I saw why, the bone of my leg was sticking up at an odd angle and was jagged. The beast had charged full power into my leg, snapping it in the process.

I screamed when I saw.

The beast raised a paw, aiming for my face, I held up my right arm in defence, it caught my arm in its jaws. It looked into my eyes, his were a flat soulless black, they bored into mine.

He kept eye contact as he applied pressure to my arm with its dagger like yellow teeth. I yelped in pain, I twisted and turned, trying to break free. I heard a crunch, it'd broken my arms now, it let go when I screamed.

I tried to back away but it put a paw on my chest to stop me, it got harder to breath as it pushed down to get closer, when it finally got to my face, it roared. His breath was vile, ghastly, I could feel its unwelcome warmth plaster my face, I very nearly threw up.

I think that roar must have translated to, "Playtime."

_**Was that good, cliff-hanger, love 'em sooo freakin' much, now please can I have 4 REVEIWS for this please, I know greedy but I only got 1 review on the last chapter, which I'm very thankful to that reader xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx more soon pinkie swear.**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Howdy fella's, this is Chapter 3! Woooooo! Lots of blood and gore in this chappie. One of you lovely readers asked when Rosalie would be in this fic, the survey says, next chapter most likely!**_

_**EmmyLover19**_

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**Emmett's POV.**_

The beast got up then, digging his claws into my chest, scraping them down slowly. I felt the warm blood pooling out and spilling across my body. I screamed whilst gritting my teeth, I didn't want to show any weakness to the beast.

"Emmett!" Dad yelled, frantic. He was panting and sounded a way off. "Where are you son?" He yelled, his feet squelched in the mud. I couldn't see him, too dark.

"I'm over here! Go away!" I yelled, my voice cracked.

"No son, we aren't going anywhere, where's the bear?"

The beast bit my shoulder, scolding me for speaking. I yelped in protest until it let go.

"It's…..over here…..with…..me" I struggled to catch my breath.

"Can you get up?" He asked, _oh yes of course Dad, a bear won't eat me at all._

"Ummmm….." I tried to move my broken leg slightly, pain shot through me. I yelped again, "No"

"How hurt are you son?" He choked out. He sound like he was in pain.

The bear roared in fury at him but took it out on me. His paw jabbed under me, into my lower back, he lifted me into the air.

It swung me around and gave me a bone crushing bear hug.

"Ahhhhhh! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.

It did, well it threw me down, from 7 foot in the air! There was a loud thud when I collided with the ground, my right wrist snapped under the pressure.

I yelled out.

"Em! Can you hear us?" I'm guessing it was Liam who said that, everything had gone a little fuzzy for a moment.

"Yes." I struggled.

"How hurt are you?" Dad repeated.

"My leg, arm, wrist and other bones no doubt are broken and my chest had been attacked." I yelled back in a rush.

He let out a sob.

"Dad, just go."

"NO! Emmett I'm not leaving you, none of us are."

"But Louis is hurt , he has to go to hospital." I pointed out.

The bear tried to swipe at my face again, I quickly dodged, not fast enough though, it earned me a small but deep slash on my forehead. It didn't hurt too much.

"Ha! Who's clever now?" I laughed at the bear.

"Who the hell's he talking too?" Liam asked.

"Why's he laughing?" Louis asked, he sounded like he was crying.

"Emmett, stay calm okay?" Dad said.

"Sure, I'm only being butchered by a bear is all." I snapped. " Just go and get help Dad, if you stay, I'll die for sure and so will you guys when he comes for seconds." I said.

I didn't want them there. Why should they have to listen?

"I guess you're right." Dad said.

The bear took my distraction and swiped at my left cheek, dragging just one claw down my jaw to my collar bone, which snapped.

I screamed.

"GET HELP! PLEASE!" I cried.

"Okay son, don't give up." He said.

"Promise, bye." I croaked.

With that they left, leaving me with the beast, I gulped, they would be hours! I felt like giving up right now.

_**Dad's POV.**_

My son's words echoed in my head as we ran,

"Just go!"

"GET HELP, PLEASE!" He had begged, over 3 broken bones, we heard the first one break from the other side of the clearing! He's in agony. Promised not to give up, our Em never breaks a promise.

Louis was full on sobbing as we ran, he was faster than us so he started the car so we could just jump in and speed off, we reached it in 30 minutes, record timing.

We sped off into the night, going dangerously fast, like I cared (for once), my son was out there, scared and hurting. It broke my heart to know he was in pain, now I had to tell Annie, this was going to be hard, she goes into hysterics when he so much as scrapes his hand, but this, this would give her a blooming heart attack. Why would God even allow this? Emmett wasn't the best human in the world, but he went to church every Sunday, he did his chores, he always did everything that he thought was right, even when it wasn't, he didn't deserve this.

The boys and I were all crying now. We never cry, us McCarty's, proud you could call it, but we didn't care now.

We arrived at 9pm, it had taken an hour to get here.

We burst into the house to see Daniel (Emmett's best buddy), Georgie and Annie there, Annie all tense.

They studied us.

"Where's Emmett?" Georgie whispered.

"Bear, Emmett, we have to help him." I sobbed.

Annie burst into tears, Georgie joined her, Daniel was in a state of shock.

"Annie, you have to make calls, get them with guns and tell them to get to Tristan's Creek in the mountains." She nodded.

Georgie and Daniel had their boots and coats on now.

I only let Georgie come because arguing would only waste time.

By 9:45 we were at the edge of the forest, I picked up Georgie and we set of running.

After 10 minutes I heard a loud scream.

"Daaaaaad!" It was Emmett, he was a while of yet. The bear punished him by snapping another bone. Another scream.

Georgie sobbed into my shoulder, we ran faster.

Not far off.

"Help me! Please! I don't wanna die yet!" He screamed.

It was really dark but I knew we had reached the clearing. He was on the other side of it though.

A roar shook through the trees. Another yell.

"I HATE YOU! YOU OVER GROWN…..THING!" Then a throwing up sound.

We all cried harder.

"We need to help him." Georgie sobbed.

"We are Georgie, just wait, he'll be fine." I choked. He'd miraculously stayed alive for 3 hours of a bear attack! Will power or what?

_**How was that? I thought it would be good to see his Dad's POV because he's portrayed as this posh talking guy who can't tolerate Emmett, but deep down he really cares about his son. I thought it was sweet to write that. Anyhoo, I will be writing more seen as it's half term at school so more tomorrow maybe? REVIEW please, I want at least 3 please or I will cry :'(**_

_****_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Howdy! Told you I'd have it done by today! Thanks for the reviews, I love them so much.**_

_**To anon, they don't have their guns because, Louis was collecting his kill, so he didn't need his gun. Whereas Emmett left in such a rush that he didn't think about taking his gun, he just rushed off to save Louis. I hope this clears it up for you ;)**_

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**Emmett's POV.**_

When will they come back? It's been hours.

I decided to beg God now,

"Alright God, I'm really sorry for all of my sins, just please stop it, it hurts too much!" I whimpered.

"OWWW!" I proved my point as the beast swiped at my torso.

I'd had enough,

"Right, that's it! I'm getting up!" I yelled to no one. I would have to be careful doing this, very careful.

I used my non-broken arm to push myself up, I lifted my non-broken leg to help with support. I took a deep breath and pushed.

I gritted my teeth, ignoring the pain and the dizziness swimming in my head. About halfway there the beast lifted both paws above his head and slammed them into my chest, I felt a rib lodge into my lung,

"Aaaah…..Damn it….can't breathe…" I rasped to myself.

I used my knowledge then,

I flipped over onto my stomach and 'tried to get up' that way. As I expected the bear's paws slammed into my back, it killed but the rib popped out of my lung, I could breathe! Well, kind of.

I flipped back again and smiled at the bear.

_**Georgie's POV.**_

"Right! That's it! I'm getting up!" I heard Em yell.

"No Em, don't." I whispered into Dads shoulder.

Then there was a loud thud, but no scream, Dad stopped breathing and tensed up, but relaxed slightly when we heard Em speak again.

"Dad, what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know." He sobbed. Another thud, I winced.

"Daaaaad?" He yelled again.

"We're coming son!" Dad yelled.

"OW! GET OFF ME! DEMON!" Emmett yelled.

"He can't hear us." Daniel said, running faster.

"Shout louder then!" I screamed at them all.

"Emmett!" Louis and Daniel screamed, they were at the front of the family, I heard more voices now, the people Momma had called.

"You are one mean bear." Em yelled, it sounded as if he had meant to mutter it but it had came out as a yell.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

I heard voices then, I couldn't make out what they were saying, must be in my head, I thought.

I glanced down at my leg again, blood was still flowing freely from it. I winced. I hoped it didn't break anymore bones.

The bear followed my gaze, it looked like it was smiling, it looked at me again, then my leg, then back to me. I figured it out soon enough.

"No, no please don't! I'm begging you, not my leg! Please!" I screamed, knowing my attempts were futile.

It looked at me and slightly raised its paw.

I clenched my fists, ignoring the pain in them, I kept my eyes on my leg. His paw came closer, so close until it tapped my shin bone which was sticking up.

My teeth unclenched, my scream shook the trees, I pounded my fists into the ground, screaming.

The beast roared a laugh.

Tears streamed uncontrollably down my cheeks.

The beast actually hit the bone this time, not tap, actually hit, with force, it didn't snap thankfully, but it bewildered me on how much pain I was in at that one moment, I screamed again, more tears, they stung when they entered the cuts on my face and neck.

I dug into my pocket and found my pocket knife.

I sneaked it out so he wouldn't see. The bear came closer to my face, I slashed its snout harshly, it yelped but swiped the knife 10 feet away.

I felt hopeless.

My head lolled to the side, I closed my eyes…

_**Louis' POV.**_

I felt awful, all that went through my head was,

_Your fault, should be you out there, you left him._

I pounded my feet harder into the grass, trying to stomp out the guilt.

"No, no, please don't! Not my leg! Please!" He was begging the bear.

Then a blood curdling scream that lasted around 2 minutes. Dad sobbed loudly and groaned with frustration that we hadn't got to him yet.

Em and Dad hadn't always got on well. Emmett was more of a Momma's boy really, so was I. But I'm sure Dad was in agony hearing his screams, I knew I was.

A louder, more painful scream erupted then, it sounded close. Then an inhuman yelp. Had Em hurt it?

Then,

"NO! I CAN'T GO TO SLEEP! I PROMISED!" He yelled, then sobbed.

Dad cried more. Emmett was fighting death now, he was fighting, but loosing.

We were so close now, I could hear the low growls and raspy breaths. We can't see! It's so frustrating.

_**Georgie's POV.**_

Dad put me on the floor then.

"Emmett son, can you hear me?" Dad yelled.

"An angel…..crap, I'm deaded." Em whispered.

"What? No! Emmett don't go! Stay here!" I cried.

"Georgie?" He rasped.

I ran out to him.

"Georgie no!" Dad yelled, I ignored him.

"Emmett! Where are you?" I sobbed.

"Heaven." He whispered then silence. I ran to find him in the darkness, we could revive him couldn't we, it happened all the time, like that time Miss Cloaks had a heart attack at school, I saw! She was fine! Emmett would be okay!

I tripped over something big and furry, I landed in something wet and thick.

"Emmett!" I cried over and over.

A light came towards me.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

I had fought sleep, I'd screamed at myself. Suddenly the jaws were gone, as were the claws, the growling, all gone.

The pain hadn't gone, no that was still here.

I looked up, stood above me was a woman, no an angel,

Her golden hair waved gently down her back, framing her pale white face which glimmered in the moonlight. Her eyes were big and black, yet beautiful all the same. She had a very angular perfect face and blood red cupids bow lips. Her delicate eyebrows furrowed, as if in deep concentration.

"An angel…..crap, I'm deaded." I concluded.

"What? No Emmett! Don't go! Stay here!" I heard Georgie yell.

My angel was gently picking me up from the forest floor, I winced.

"Georgie?" I whispered back to his cries.

"Georgie no!" Dad yelled.

"Emmett! Where are you?" Georgie cried.

"Heaven." I whispered as my angel took off, running? No flying, we were going so fast.

"Hush now, it's okay." She soothed in a musical bell like voice.

"Are we there yet?" I rasped.

"Not quite yet baby, soon, I promise, just hold on." She calmed me.

I could feel myself getting weaker, my body desperately wanting to fight yet give in to the pain, wait, pain?

Why does it still hurt? I'm dead! I thought.

Oh no! Momma would go frantic, if I wasn't already dead, she'd kill me. Maybe I'll go to heaven I thought, I did just die for Louis, but then again, if I wasn't going to hell, why would I be tortured to death?

I mused over all of this, it only got harder and harder as my brain went all fuzzy.

_**How was it? More soon, in fact I might start writing as soon as I've uploaded! Lucky you guys, or not so lucky if you don't like it, do tell me if you liked it or hated it, I love the reviews because they help me improve my writing for you guys. Could I have 2 reviews please? I don't think that's too greedy **_

_**EmmyLover19 **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yes, this has a lot of Rosalie in, and of course the other Cullen's, do enjoy please, xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Chapter 5.**_

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

I needed to hunt, I knew it, my eyes were an ugly black, but of course I still looked drop dead gorgeous. I smiled slightly at that thought.

I didn't want to hunt with Edward, him being fastest; he always got the best meal. Carlisle and Esme had already been yesterday, so I would be alone.

I set off at 9pm, already dark, ha! The animals wouldn't see me coming! I decided to go to the Smokey's, over 100 miles away, it only took me an hour to get there, I didn't run fast, but I did run, I stopped every so often to admire the beauty of Tennessee. I wished I was born there, things would have been different. I sighed, no changing the past now.

I wanted a bear, it wasn't bear season but there's always the odd one or two awake.

By 10pm I had taken down a large female black bear but I wanted more, I needed more.

I heard an ear splitting scream then followed by others about 5 miles east, a human. I was intrigued. This human sounded like it was being tortured.

I ran human speed to the east, I needed to find out what was going on, but if I was too fast, I might expose us.

Were they being murdered, assaulted like I had been?

I shuddered at that thought.

Another scream erupted, only about 2 miles off now, male, defiantly male.

No body deserved to be in as much pain as he sounded. Without thinking I ran vampire speed towards his weak out of rhythm heart, there was another heart, a stronger one.

When I was only a mile away I heard more voices and thudding hearts, fast but healthy ones.

So he is being hurt by other humans, ones of his own kind.

I snarled at that thought.

I ran again, then I smelt him, so appealing. My mouth over flowed with venom. I walked to a nearby red wood tree and gripped onto it tightly. Control yourself! I yelled to myself internally.

I peeked around the tree trunk to see the most horrifying thing ever.

A HUGE male black bear towered over this man that I couldn't see. His blood was everywhere, dotted around in big pools, clothes were shredded and strewn all over the place.

"No, no, I'm begging you! Not my leg! Please!" A musical voice begged in desperation. He sounded tired, out of breath and petrified.

The bear moved the legs of the poor man, revealing him.

He was lay down on his back.

He was very tall and muscular. He hardly had any of his shirt left now. He was covered in blood.

I looked at his face,

He had thick silky looking dark curls with blood in them. He was pale (due to the loss of blood) with rosy red cheeks. His left cheek had a long deep cut running to his chest and a cut on his forehead.

His eyes were really big, they were a clear baby blue colour which was striking against his dark locks. He had a small button nose and full shell pink lips. He was beautiful. He looked so innocent, like he didn't deserve to even know of such horrors that he was facing. He reminded me of a little baby, then it hit me, Henry. Vera's little Henry. The same curls, the innocence.

His face was a mask of pure fear, agony and determination.

It took all but a second to examine him. The bear now had his paw slightly raised over this man's leg, he looked at the man whilst the man stared at his leg, his bottom lip trembled like he was a toddler being told off. Tears were in his beautiful eyes.

The bear lightly tapped his leg. The man's features contorted into a mask of much more than agony, he clenched his fists and screamed the most horrifying scream I had ever witnessed. His fists pounded into the floor, which must have hurt because they looked horribly broken.

Tears streamed down his handsome face, the scream lasted 2 minutes, I didn't see how it could have hurt that much, the bear had hardly touched him!

Then I saw it, his left leg was broken, his shin was gruesomely sticking up at an angle. The bear had actually touched the very sensitive broken bone. My frozen heart went out to him.

The bear roared again, but it sounded like more of a laugh. I snarled. If only I could go out there. I thought. But I would kill the man for sure if I did.

The bear raised his paw again, higher this time and actually HIT the broken bone, not with much power but, that must have hurt a LOT.

He defiantly showed that it hurt, another more intense scream and more tears. After that the man reached into his pocket with his bloody hand and pulled out a small pocket knife. He sliced the bear's snout with it but it got swiped away.

His head lolled, his eyes drooped and closed, had he given up?

His eyes snapped open,

"NO! I CAN'T GO TO SLEEP! I PROMISED!" He screamed at himself, promised? To who? Someone knew he was here! Why aren't they helping him?

I listened, more heartbeats, probably the voices from earlier, I chose to ignore them, my priority was this mystery man.

The bear opened its jaws and went for the man's face. I snarled and ran out. I held my breath though. I lifted the bear and quickly bit it, not drinking its blood but inserting venom into its system, it would die a long and painful death though the venom, it's lethal to animals. I wanted to torture the bear but I had no time.

I stood over the mystery man, his eyes slowly un-scrunched and he started to breathe once more.

"An angel?...crap I'm deaded." He whispered looking at me, into my now black eyes, he smiled at me weakly, revealing 2 adorable dimples, just like Henry, was it Henry? No, Henry would have only been around 3 by now, this man looked a tad older than me.

I tuned out the voices in the distance again, I had to focus on this man and my control.

"Georgie?" The man whispered.

Georgie? Was that his name? I looked at his handsome face, no, that didn't fit him, anyway it sounded like a question.

I picked him up carefully from the ground, trying not to breathe and not to drop him as a flash of electricity shot through me.

He winced.

"Heaven." He whispered.

I set off running then, as fast as I could, faster than even Edward, I looked down at the man,

He was even more handsome close up, but his breathing was very raspy and looked like a chore and his heart beat was irregular and slowing.

"Hush now, its okay." I soothed, ignoring the burn in my throat, trying to push the monster inside of me away.

"Are we there yet?" He croaked, even a mere few words looked like a tremendous amount of effort for him.

"Not quite yet baby, soon, I promise, just hold on."

Wait, did I just call him baby? Odd, it just came out and sounded right too, freaky.

He looked deep in thought and worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, it was obvious that it was something other than the injuries bothering him.

"I saved him, so….no….tortured? Great." He murmured to himself, he probably didn't even hear me. I dropped it, he was confused, who wouldn't be?

_**Georgie's POV.**_

Dad was coming towards me with a lantern, I used the light and looked on the floor, I'd fallen into a pool of Emmett's blood!

I screamed, Dad picked me up, I looked around, I saw the outline of the bear, it was dead? But I couldn't see Emmett, he was gone, the screams had gone, the raspy breaths, he was gone completely. Nobody could find him, we searched for hours.

A few of the locals were hear now, they all helped us, but soon went back to their homes. We went back to camp, I slept in Em's sleeping bag, it was freezing out here but somehow I fell to sleep.

I woke up at 9am, it was light now, I got out of the tent and made my way down to the edge of the clearing, Louis and Dad joined me after a while, I picked up Em's pocket knife from the floor and shoved it into my pocket, someone might sell it otherwise and I want a reminder of my brother. Emmett was nowhere to be found though, Dad said he'd gone to heaven now, maybe another bear had taken him and killed him.

I went over to the bear, it was defiantly dead, the only wounds were a slice on its snout and a chunk taken out of its neck, its stone cold black eyes were open and its pink tongue was sticking out, it was covered in blood, Emmett's blood, all over its mouth and claws and on its chest. Yuck. I spat on it, Momma always told me not to spit but I'm sure she would do the same , if not worse.

A while later Liam and Daniel joined us and we set of to the truck, we had to get Louis to the hospital, Daniel jumped out once we reached his house.

It was 11am when we arrived at the hospital, Liam had stopped crying now, Dad and Louis had silent tears running down their cheeks, I was still sobbing uncontrollably.

A nurse soon came out to us, she stared at Louis and me, with Louis' arm and I was drenched in blood.

"Are any of you hurt?" She asked. Well no?

"Louis is." Liam said.

"I'll get a doctor for you." She rushed off.

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

I'd never run this fast in my life, I didn't have time to enjoy it. I needed to get him to Carlisle quick. Blood was escaping the corner of his mouth now. It was 11pm, I needed him to live through this, no I just plainly needed him.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed as we got near, the man jumped in my arms.

"Don't worry, help is coming." I soothed him as I ran to the house.

Edward had a strange look on his face, was it anger? Carlisle was looking frantic and confused, Esme looked worried.

"Help, please." I whimpered.

Esme and Edward cleared the couch and brought it to the middle of the room.

"What would you like me to do?" Carlisle asked.

"Save him, do whatever, just don't let him die."

I lay him down on the couch, he winced but had his eyes closed.

"I'll examine his injuries." Carlisle said.

I smiled, Esme left, throwing me an apologetic look, she couldn't handle the blood.

Carlisle set to work on the man, his eyes opened.

"Good God, he's conscious!" Carlisle exclaimed.

I went to get a wet cloth from the kitchen.

Carlisle was now peeling of the remains of his shirt, revealing more wounds, I gasped and instantly regretted breathing in his sweet blood.

I quickly composed myself,

"Can you handle this you two?" Carlisle asked whilst looking intently into each wound, seeing how deep they were.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I'm sure I can." Edward said.

"Good." Carlisle peeled back the last bit of his shirt, revealing his chest, many cuts surrounded his chest, in one place I could see part of a rib, it had clawed so deep.

There was also some purplish bruising forming around his chest.

I sat next to the man and started to wipe the blood away from his face. He looked so peaceful with his eyes shut. His face hadn't been attacked much, so I could see his beauty, he was the kind of man Vera and I would giggle together about when we were young teenagers.

"What's the damage?" I asked Carlisle. "For someone who hasn't been to medical school please?" I reminded him.

"3 broken ribs, Broken shoulder, Broken leg, Broken thigh, Broken arm, Broken collar bone, Broken wrist, 4 broken fingers, punctured lung, internal bleeding, severe blood loss and severe shock." He sighed.

"Will he live?" I squeaked.

He shook his head.

"What? No! He can't just die!" I screeched, outraged.

"I could change him." Carlisle said.

Edward hissed, I growled.

"You're right, bad idea, forget I even mentioned it."

"Are you sure he can't live human?" I asked.

"Yes, he had minutes Rosalie."

"Change him then." I said, sharply.

"Are you sure Rosalie." He asked.

"Yes."

"Okay then, as you wish."

"You can't be serious Carlisle!" Edward said.

"What's your problem Edward?" I screamed at him.

"Aren't you always going on about how much you hate this life, how you would have rather died? Yet you sit here begging for this man to be changed! Have you lost your mind?" He yelled back.

"You don't understand, you weren't there Edward, I need him."

He scoffed.

"Shall I proceed?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, now." I said.

Edward snarled at me.

I grabbed the man's hand.

Carlisle bent down and bit his neck, he got up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

_**CLIFF HANGERS RULE! Lol, how did you find it? Do tell me please Anyhoo, more soon, I promise, and like Emmett I don't break my promises. REVIEW!**_

_**EmmyLover19 **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, Chappie 6 for you!**_

_**Chapter 6.**_

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

I slipped my hand out of his and stepped back, we all watched and waited, we knew what was about to happen.

"OW! Damn it, stupid bear!" The man said under his breath then his face contorted into a look of pure agony.

Suddenly my mystery man jolted on the couch, then he screamed, like he had with that bear when it had hit his broken leg.

Carlisle ran to his office and came out with a needle.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Morphine." He said. "Hold him, both of you, I need him as still as possible." He instructed.

Edward took his legs into his iron grip.

I grabbed his arm with my hand, his chest with my knee and his other arm with my other hand. He couldn't lash about now. I felt so sorry for him.

Carlisle put the needle into his left arm. "Great." He muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"His veins have already sealed up, I can't get the morphine into his system." He sighed.

"What's he thinking Edward?" I asked as I sat down on the floor.

"He's thinking, you're an angel, Carlisle is God, he's been sent to hell, but he's confused on why you're allowed to stay in hell with him, he's grateful though, also, lots of pain, obviously." He still wasn't happy about this; but no changing it now.

I swore I felt my dead heart beat again. An angel! I wish!

"Oh and now, how the hell does he know?" Edward laughed.

"Rosalie, why don't you get cleaned up, he'll be fine." Carlisle said. He was right, I was covered in mud and blood.

I sighed and left to get changed, I had to have a shower too. I dressed in a plain baby pink dress and white flats, I let my hair flow down my back in it's natural waves, I wanted to look my best for him.

When I came back Carlisle had cleaned up all of the blood, my mystery man was writhing in agony, I rushed over to him and grabbed his hand.

It was now 2am.

"Not long now, only 2 or 3 days, I promise." I whispered in his cute pointed ears. He gritted his teeth to stop a scream.

Esme came back at 6am, she smiled at us all. "Sorry about that." She looked embarrassed.

"It's fine Esme." I said, his eyes where closed and his teeth were locked together tight, I stroked his silky curls.

"Why did you save him?" She asked, the others turned their attention to us.

"I…I'm not sure, I heard screaming and thought he was being hurt by other humans, so I went to help, but then it wasn't but I still saved him, I felt like I had to." I concluded.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"We'll soon find out." She smiled.

"I'm going to work." Carlisle said.

"Bye." Edward and I said.

"Bye love." Esme kissed him.

He left.

Mystery man screamed again, I squeezed his hand, his eyes were still shut tight.

"Soon, I promise." I rubbed his hand.

He opened his eyes and stared at me for a moment. He still had that wonderful blue colour. I smiled at him, he smiled back, revealing those dimples again.

He closed his eyes again, still smiling.

At 1pm Edward left.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked him.

"To find out about him, name and stuff, where he lived so we can stop him from going there when he wakes up."

_Good plan _I thought in his direction.

_**Another cliff hanger REVIEW **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wow I'm on fire! Updating like all the freaking time! Well here's chapter7!**_

_**Chapter 7.**_

_**Carlisle's POV.**_

At 11am I heard a commotion at the hospital, I'd been through enough stress today I thought, oh well, it's got to be done.

I listened in.

It sounded as if a lot of people were crying.

"What happened?" A young boy sniffed.

"It's…my…f…..f…..fault." A young man sobbed.

"Don't you dare say that Louis!" Another man argued.

"But it went for me Dad, Em stopped it! My fault!" Louis argued with his father.

"How did he stop it?" The younger boy asked.

"H….He jumped on its b….back." Louis cried.

"I should have got there sooner, I shouldn't have let him go alone." His Dad said.

"Are any of you hurt?" A nurse asked.

"Louis is." Another teenager said.

"I'll get a doctor." She said.

She came to the doctors break room where I and a few other doctors were.

"We need a doctor urgently, severe bleeding and maybe shock." The nurse said.

"I'll take it." I said, I wanted to know what was going on here.

She led me to the waiting room.

I walked in and saw the commotion, a group of men and a young boy.

The oldest looked to be in his early 40's, he had blonde hair and brown eyes.

There were 2 younger men, one looked around 20, he looked like the boy who was at my house, he had a large slash on his right arm. The other one looked like the older man. The young boy had curly blonde hair and blue eyes, he was covered in blood, but didn't seem to be injured. I guessed this was the family of the boy I had at home. Rosalie hadn't mentioned that his family were there…

"Hello, I'm Dr Cullen, this way please." I led them to a near enough empty ward.

I sat Louis on a bed as he was injured, the others sat on the bed beside him.

"Now then, what happened exactly?" I had to ask, I had to look for signs if they had seen Rosalie.

"We went hunting, and we split up into group, a bear came and got Louis and our brother…..h…he tried to…s…stop it." The youngest burst into tears.

"I see, so which one of you tried to stop it?" I had to ask, part of the job, other doctors were in hearing distance and since I hadn't been here long they would look for any excuse to get me fired.

"Emmett, the bear killed him." The Dad said.

"I'm sorry." I apologised.

"It's okay, well it's not but you know…"

"So, can I see your arm then Louis?" I asked.

After 2 hours I let them go.

"You may go now, and I'm so sorry for your loss." I shook their hands. Thank god, they hadn't seen Rosalie.

I now had a name for the boy at home.

Emmett.

He sounded like a nice young man, prepared to die for his brother, or he was a little dim. But I doubted that.

_**Edward's POV.**_

I arrived in Gatlinburg at 2pm and started to walk around the town scanning people's minds.

I went to the local park first and sat on a bench, the park was full of children and parents, and exactly what I was looking for, gossipers.

I heard 2 mothers gossiping first,

"Oh Beatrice, did you hear about the McCarty's?" One asked.

"No, what happened?" Beatrice asked.

They shooed away their children off to play.

"Well they're all in hysterics, Emmett died last night." She said.

I scanned her mind, in her head was a memory of the man Rosalie had saved, Emmett McCarty.

"Oh no! But how, he looked fine just 2 days ago!"

"You know how they go hunting?"

"Yes."

"He ran into a bear."

"Oh dear, well he shouldn't have gone into those woods alone, he knew there not safe."

"No, he was with Robert and the other boys, he saved Louis from the bear."

"Really? It's a shame, he was a good lad, how's Louis? Lottie would be devastated if he's hurt."

I stopped listening to them, I didn't need to know.

I searched other minds. I couldn't find anything. I went into the town centre to see if I could follow his scent to his house.

I picked it up soon enough, he lived at 19 Maple view, just outside the forest.

I listened, to see if anyone was in.

"YOU DIDN'T FIND HIM!" a woman yelled.

"Momma, he wasn't anywhere, an animal must have taken him." A man said.

"He's not gone, He can't be." She sobbed.

Yes, this was the right house.

"Annie, it'll get better, I promise." Another man said.

"It won't my baby's gone, he was so young, just 20 Robert! 20! No one should die so young!" She yelled.

"I know Hun."

I read their thoughts, she was literally in pain. They must have a relationship like the one I had with my Mother. I left quickly.

I ran back home.

It was 4pm when I got in, Emmett was still screaming, he had a very colourful language, in his mind that is. I grimaced. I knew how painful that was.

I walked in.

Emmett was now on the floor, pillows beneath his head. All of his major wounds hadn't healed yet, but the slashes on his arms and face had healed up nicely.

His leg looked slightly better, the bone wasn't sticking up as high anymore.

He was also losing the colour out of his cheeks and was getting paler.

It was a miracle that he'd even survived to be honest.

Rosalie was knelt by his head stroking his hair.

Esme was on the couch, watching, flinching each time he screamed.

"What did you find out?" Esme asked.

"Not much." I admitted.

"Tell me." Rosalie said.

"His name's Emmett McCarty, he's 20, he lives at 19 Maple View and his family's pretty upset." I said.

"Emmett." Rosalie whispered.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

My angel said 2 or 3 days of this! How long ago was that? Minutes, hours, days, years! I had no concept of time anymore, just pain, that's all I had now, pain. The burning would dull slightly for a second then be more intense than before in a different part of my body.

Every so often my angel would whisper words of comfort to me, they helped, for a short while, then the fire got more intense. I was in hell. I always thought that those in hell were surrounded by fire not actually set on fire, I thought God was all forgiving, well I guess he was, he did let my angel stay with me.

I tried to get used to the pain, but I couldn't no matter what, I couldn't get my mind of the fire, I tried singing annoying songs in my head, they just faded into nothing. I just had to endure it.

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

Every time he screamed my dead heart ached for him, I wished that I could go through the pain for him, I'd do it without hesitation. That was strange in itself.

We had moved him to the floor now, so he would have more space and he wouldn't break the couch as he got stronger.

I noticed that Esme flinched like I did when he screamed, I wondered why.

"He shouldn't have to suffer like this." I complained after Edward went out.

"You're right, nobody should." She nodded.

"He's already been tortured by that bear, now this!" I ranted, I knew it was my fault though.

"It's a wonder he kept his heart beating."

"It is, he nearly gave up at one point, but he yelled that he promised he wouldn't go to sleep, I don't know what he meant."

"I'm no Edward." She laughed.

"Good, one's enough." I smiled.

Mystery man's teeth were clenched and his eyebrows were furrowed like he was working out a math problem. He still looked cute though, I wanted him to open those eyes again.

"Esme, when will his eyes go red?" I asked.

"The last day, so either tomorrow or Tuesday."

"Thank you." I smiled, he would open them before then.

_**Alice's POV.**_

*VISION*

A beautiful blonde female vampire running through a forest with a dying young man in her arms.

A blonde man biting the man.

*END OF VISION*

Yes! The Cullen coven is complete!

Emmett has finally joined!

Now all I have to do is wait for Jasper to be ready and we can go!

_**Esme's POV.**_

Of course I was shocked when Rosalie came inside with a boy covered in blood and wounds.

But I saw in her eyes what I see in Carlisle's eyes each day. She had found her mate in this human man. She might not have known it, but she had.

In an instant I felt like a mother to this boy, I was probably the right age to be really.

I hated to see him go through the transformation, like I had with Rosalie.

The way she looked at this boy brought me joy too, she was finally happy.

I hope he's nice. I wonder why he was even attacked by the bear in the first place, he might tell us, or maybe he'd be too traumatised.

Edward came back around 4pm.

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"Not much."

"Tell me." Rosalie said.

"His name's Emmett McCarty, he's 20, he lives at 19 Maple View and his family's pretty upset." He said.

"Emmett." She whispered.

Poor boy, only 20. I looked at him, he only looked about 19.

We would be forced to move soon, shame, we'd been here only a few months. Oh well.

"Edward, what's he thinking?" Rosalie asked.

"I thought you didn't like my gift." He laughed.

"Curse more like, just do it."

"Fine, he's thinking that maybe those crazy preachers were right."

"About what?"

"Hell."

"He thinks he's in hell?" She asked.

"Rosalie, we all thought that."

"True."

_**How was it? More soon, I'm just like SUPER tired, been up since 4am and it's now 11:10pm, so I'm a tad tired. Please do review and read my other fics please also follow me on twitter please, the name's EmmyLover19 **_

_**Thanks soooo much for the reviews and that **_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorrrrrryyyyyy I haven't updated in like forever! Wow had a lot of stuff going on, anyhoo, I'm here now xxxxxxxxx**_

_**Esme's POV.**_

I needed to hunt. Really bad, so did Rosalie and Edward. I didn't even try to get them to come, Rosalie would _never _leave his side and Edward had to keep track of his transformation. So I would have to go alone.

I rushed out of the door and followed Rosalie's scent through the mountains; I needed to know if she'd left any evidence. I came to a large clearing. It was 100 miles from the house. I smelt a lot of blood here, dry though, old. It was Emmett's blood. I went towards the tent at the far end. I sniffed inside for Emmett's candy like scent; I found his sleeping bag on the far left with a backpack at the foot. I unzipped the bag; it had a few outfits, 1 pair of trousers, 2 white shirts, 1 black tie, shoes, some walking boots, underwear and socks. He also had a large bottle of water, a packed lunch, his wallet and keys. I looked in his wallet, $13.79 and a small black and white picture of what seemed to be him and his friends. I decided to take the bag, minus the food and water obviously; he would need the clothes anyway.

I looked around for anything else that might be his, nothing. I stepped out of the tent and walked up a small hill. On the top of it were 2 rifles laid carelessly on the grass, forgotten. The hill overlooked the huge clearing. There was an old fire that had been recently set up in front of the rifles and a smashed lantern.

I ran to the scene of the bear. Humans had been here recently so I can't change anything, I thought. The bear was dead. The amount of blood was shocking; it was all spread out in random places. I followed footsteps, quite wide spread; he'd probably been running away. There were following paw prints getting closer and closer to the footprints, then they collided and there was a huge pool of blood. There were a few droplets around then another pool a few feet away.

I saw a glint in the grass; I bent over to see what it was. A bracelet. It was silver but bronzing, it looked old, like it had been made in the early 1900's. There were words carved into each little panel,

LOVE, FAITH, HOPE, LOVE, FAITH, HOPE. I looked on the inside,

_Made in 1896 for Robert McCarty, to be passed down from generation to generation. _I supposed it was passed on to Emmett from his mother or something. That was sweet, it must have fallen off, I put it in the backpack ready just in case he wanted to keep it.

I caught another hint of Rosalie's scent by the edge of the trees, I ran over. There were deep nail marks in a large oak tree; I clawed at them more so they would seem like a bear that did it.

I ran to do some real hunting then, I really needed too, my eyes were ebony black and my throat was scorching.

I caught 3 bucks then set off back.

It was 8pm by the time I got back in. Everyone was home.

"Esme honey." Carlisle greeted me.

"Carlisle." I kissed his nose. "How is he?" I asked.

"He's doing well, he's getting stronger I'm sure it should only be a day or so since he lost so much blood there will be less to transform."

"Good." I smiled and looked in the living room, he was still on the floor, twisting and turning faster than a human would but slower than a vampire. His skin was the same shade as ours and looked harder and smoother. The only wounds that weren't healed were his leg and his chest and torso. They were nearly healed now. His features were a lot more angular.

But he was still human. His fists were clenched and his teeth were gritted, he was twisting and turning, trying not to yell. His eyes were shut tightly but he was aware.

Soon, very soon.

"Where did you go?" Edward asked.

"The Smokey's, I picked up some things he might need or want from there that he might need or want." I smiled.

"Thank you." Rosalie whispered.

"No problem." I set them down beside the couch. I was surprised she didn't want to see what was in the bag. But she was probably just being stubborn not to move from his side. I found it really sweet.

Emmett yelped quietly. He was trying to stay quiet, bless him.

"Rosalie, if you want to help, put you hand on his face or something, the coolness helps a little." I explained.

She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. His fists relaxed slightly and he sighed.

"So, what have we all found out?" Carlisle asked. Sitting next to me on the loveseat.

"His name is Emmett McCarty and he is 20 years old, just though." Edward said.

"He was hunting with his family in the Smokey's and tried to run." I said.

"Yes, he was with his family, he saved his older brother from the bear." Carlisle squeezed my hand.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, apparently, the bear went for his brother, so Emmett jumped on its back to stop it, that's where it all went horribly wrong." He raised his eyebrows.

I smiled at the sweet gesture Emmett had done, stupid but sweet all the same.

Rosalie smiled but winced when he whimpered almost silently.

He was using all of his strength to suffer in silence; if we were human we wouldn't have heard him.

His determination was amazing, he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long, he'd been through too much to deal with in such a small amount of time.

"How much longer Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle went over to them.

"Edward, can you tell us what he's thinking?"

"I will." He nodded.

"Emmett? Can you hear me?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep, who are you guys?" Edward said, then laughed.

"Edward can read minds son." He chuckled. "My name's Carlisle, now can you tell Edward through your mind were the fire is?"

"Mostly around my shoulders and chest." Edward said.

Carlisle nodded. "It's nearly over Emmett, just a few more hours, now can you talk?"

"Nope, I'll scream." Edward said.

"Okay, how about open your eyes?" Edward sad nothing in response. We all watched Emmett.

After a minute his eyes slowly opened. They were changing, they were still blue but had a feint red rim around them. That's when he slipped up. He cried out in pain.

Rosalie whispered in his ears soothing him, like Carlisle had to me just over a decade ago. Emmett closed his eyes tight again but now he'd let go he couldn't regain control, he kept on screaming and thrashing about wildly.

_**How was it? Do tell thank you ever so much my friends, speaking very posh today, lol I'm just kiddin ya! Anyhoo, REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry it's been so long, but here it is, what you've all been waiting for…..**_

_**Chapter 9.**_

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

He was screaming louder than ever, not even managing words as he thrashed about. He held his arms to his chest, trying to smother the burning there. Carlisle was trying to calm him down.

"Stay calm." "Calm down" He chanted.

It only made him worse. Emmett snarled and hissed at him between screams, Carlisle wasn't offended; Emmett was probably un aware of what he was doing.

Then silence, apart from his thundering heart, he seemed confused for a second then he yelled again. His plea changed to an antagonised, tortured scream, then silence.

His heart had stopped.

His eyelids fluttered slightly and he started to open his eyes.

I peeked over Edwards shoulder, they were a brilliant red.

"Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

He blinked and sat up really fast. The first person he looked at was me, his red orbs locked onto mine. I was lost in them.

He had changed in his transformation,

His hair was thicker and fluffier and looked so silky I nearly reached out to run my hand through it. His skin was the same shade as mine; his cheekbones were slightly higher and just as defined as his hard jaw line.

His eyes were really big, like they were in the clearing, only crimson instead of baby blue. Above them were really dark eyebrows that looked really striking against his pale skin. He had full shell pink lips that were just begging to be kissed.

Even sitting down I could see the 8 pack on his slim torso, he had that really sexy defined pelvis bone that was just above his trouser line, shaped as a y. His belly button was an 'outie' as I called it as a child. He had a small line of hair running from his belly button down. He had no hair on his chest though, which was very defined and muscled. I followed the trail of muscles to his arms. They were huge! His pants were still torn up on the left shin and on the right knee; I could see his pale skin through the rips. I ogled him until my eyes found his adorable face once again. He was breath taking.

I smiled at him.

He grinned back, revealing his childlike dimples and a set of bright white perfect teeth. I was glad he didn't lose those dimples, if anything they only became more prominent.

"Emmett?" Carlisle repeated.

His face left mine in an instant; I noticed how his muscles automatically flexed as he turned.

"How do you feel son?"

He pondered this for a second.

"I feel really odd." He said in a deep smooth Southern Tennessee accent, it made me shiver with desire. Edward fought a smirk.

"Yes, it is a little odd Emmett, you'll get used to it."

Emmett held his throat. "My throat hurts." He thought aloud.

"You're thirsty." Carlisle said. I saw he was figuring out how it was best to break it to him.

"Could I have some water then please?" He asked politely.

Everyone chuckled.

"What?" He asked, smiling with everyone. _He seems pretty calm._ I thought to Edward. He nodded in agreement.

"Emmett, you can't drink water." Edward smiled.

"Milk then?" He asked innocently, looking confused.

They chuckled again.

"No, there is much to discuss." Carlisle said, stepping closer.

Emmett looked around the room.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Our home." Esme said.

"Oh, it's really nice ma'am, but can I go to my home now? They'll be so worried; They'll kill me for scaring them." He chuckled slightly.

Oh no! He didn't have a wife did he? Or children? Had I taken it all away from him? He probably had a nice beautiful wife sitting on a chair with a small toddler in her lap, them both crying, waiting for Emmett to come home. Edward subtly shook his head as a no. I mentally sighed in relief.

"Please call me Esme dear." Esme smiled but avoided the question, not wanting to be the trigger of any newborn anger. Edward had no problem though, but he looked petrified.

"You can't go home Emmett." He said, avoiding Emmett's gaze.

"Why not?" He hissed, anger clear in his voice. I knew it was inappropriate but I couldn't help but notice how sexy he was when he was angry, the muscles in his arms rolled and his jaw set.

He jumped up so he was standing in front of us all, he was very tall, taller than Carlisle and Edwards 6'2". Around 6'5" maybe?

"Emmett, calm down, we need to talk, civilly." Carlisle said, pulling Esme behind his back.

Emmett nodded, calming down.

"Rosalie, do you want to?" He asked me.

I gulped, Emmett would hate me for this. "I'll do it."

Emmett turned to me, the innocence in his face was the most prominent feature at that moment.

"Emmett." I breathed; I loved the way that sounded on my lips. "Basically, remember when Carlisle bit you?"

"Ummm…..no?" He looked confused.

This was going to be difficult.

"Well Carlisle, the blonde one, he bit you, that's when the burning started, remember?" I asked.

He shuddered then nodded. "Wait. Hold up. Why did he _bite _me?"

"To save you." I looked through my eyelashes at his face. He looked freaked out.

"We aren't exactly humans Emmett."

"No human?" He looked super confused now.

"No." I looked back at my feet.

"What then?" He asked.

"Vampires, and so are you." I choked out.

"I…I'm a vampire?"

We all nodded, waiting for him to go mental.

"Not that kind of blood Emmett." Edward said.

"Then what kind?"

"Animals."

"So I have to survive on Racoons and rabbits?"

Oh my Gosh, he's so adorable!

"No, lots of animals." He laughed with the others.

So mean, laughing. How was he supposed to know?

"Oh, okay then."

"Okay then?" I spluttered, walking over to him, so I was stood in front of him, I only got to his chest! I inhaled his sweet candy like scent, Chocolate, sugar, Toffee, Strawberries, mint and cookie dough. I almost lost my train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you annoyed?"

"Why should I be? You saved my life."

"I took away your life." I disagreed.

"Which the bear was about to do anyway." He pointed out. Dang it! He was right! How though? How is he so accepting to this?

"It's true Rosalie." Edward laughed. I growled.

Emmett started to claw viciously at his throat.

I pried his hands away.

"Stop it, I'll take him hunting." I held his hands in mine, the electric het was sending shocks through my arms to my chest.

"Hunting?" He asked. God! That accent again, it's overpowering, I felt weak at the knees.

"Yes, hunting." I smiled.

_**More soon, I swear, I just need to update some more of my fics, hope you don't mind too much, REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	10. First hunt

_**Hey, sorry it's been so long, but here's chapter 10 now! Emmett's first hunt! You want to see how it went? Carry on reading then! : ) **_

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

"We'll all go." Carlisle said. I didn't need to be Edward to know why, Emmett was undoubtedly stronger than any newborn and if he turned on me, well do I need to say anymore?

"Um…You forgot guns." Emmett said cutely. Edward laughed but rolled his eyes at my thoughts.

"We don't need guns sweetie." Esme smiled.

"No guns?" He looked extremely confused.

"No." She smiled.

"We'll show you, come on." Edward headed out the door.

We all ran into the woods, Edward and I were racing; I really wanted to stay with Emmett but I can't resist a race.

I sensed Emmett slowing down, then Esme but Edward was still ahead of me, I tried to use the speed that I'd used 3 days ago to save Emmett, it was difficult. I caught some of Emmett and Esme's conversation, he was surprised of how fast he'd run.

Emmett caught up to me quickly, I was never going to win the race anyway so I stayed at a steady pace.

"So, what are we hunting?" Emmett asked.

"What do you usually hunt?" I asked.

"Um, deer."

"Deer then, let's see if you still like it." I smiled.

We all stopped.

I stood in front of him.

"Close your eyes." I instructed.

He looked wary but did as he was told.

"What do you hear?"

I knew he felt like saying, 'everything' but he knew what I meant.

He opened his eyes and pointed to the west. "Over there, I can hear animals."

"Good, now what do you smell?" Carlisle asked.

He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Edward laughed.

"Is that food?" He asked.

"Yes, it's deer." Carlisle said. "Right, now run towards it and let your instincts take over."

He nodded and ran at an impossible speed to the left.

We ran after him but slower than usual.

"So?" I broke the awkward silence.

"I like him, he's sweet." Esme said.

"Yes, I like him too." Carlisle agreed.

"He's amusing, both in and out of his thoughts, I like him." Edward smirked.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"Do you like him?"

"Oh I think she more than likes…." Edward said, I slapped his arm.

"Yes, I like him."

"So, do you think he's your mate?" Esme pushed.

I thought about that for a moment,

The way his pleas for help tore through me,

The way his voice made me weak at the knees,

The way he made me feel warm.

I nodded.

She hugged me tightly.

"He's took one down." Edward said.

I ran ahead of them, catching his sweet scent soon enough.

Then I saw him, inside the shadows of some trees. A dead buck by his feet, his face a mask of shock.

"Emmett?" I made my way cautiously towards him. "What's wrong?"

"Blood, I..just..and….deaded!" He choked out.

"I'll get Carlisle, okay?"

He nodded.

I ran to find Carlisle, he wasn't far.

"Carlisle, it's Emmett." I interrupted his conversation with Esme.

"What's wrong?" He was instantly by my side, so was Esme.

"I don't know, I think he's freaked out."

Carlisle nodded and we took off, Edward caught our thoughts and ran over.

When we got to Emmett he was the same as before.

"Emmett, are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

He nodded.

Carlisle motioned us to leave him alone. We all ran off, Edward monitored their thoughts.

"He's confused, one minute he was with us, the next he was holding a dead deer." Edward explained. "Carlisle's explaining everything." He smiled crookedly.

They came back after a while, Emmett looked happier.

I smiled at him, he smiled back, damn dimples!

"Are you still thirsty?" I asked.

He nodded his head eagerly.

"More deer?" Edward asked.

"Is there anything nicer? They taste like sprouts."

"Sprouts?" Edward snorted.

"Yeah, they're like these little green…."

"I know what they are." Edward laughed.

"Well I'm not sure you'll want a bear, so there's lion and…." Esme said.

"No, I want a bear." He smiled with a gleam in his eyes.

"What?" I asked. I thought he would hate bears because of what happened.

"I want a bear."

"Let's go find you a bear then." I laughed.

We all ran for 15 minutes until we found one that'd probably woken up from hibernation early.

"Go on Hun." Esme encouraged.

He walked towards it, it turned and growled.

Emmett's head shot round to us.

"It's fine." I mouthed.

The bear tried to maul him.

He stood there frozen, petrified.

Edward winced.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He's remembering, he thinks it's going to happen again."

I ran out to him and the bear.

"Emmett, it's fine." I dodged a swipe. "You're stronger, just snap it's neck and suck it's blood, like the deer okay?" I dodged another swipe.

He nodded, smiling now.

I ran back over to the others.

I heard him laugh then, it was probably the best sound I've ever heard.

He was cradling the bear bridal style, the bear was dead and comically had its pink tongue stuck out.

Emmett was smiled wide. We all laughed with him.

"See! No broken bones!" He dropped the bear and gestured to his muscular frame.

"Wait?" He looked at his leg and the rest of his body. "What the hell?"

"The transformation process heals son, so all your wounds are now healed." Carlisle explained.

"Are you full?" I asked.

"I think so." He smiled

We headed back to the house, the sun setting behind us.

_**Awww, I liked that Chapter, I have a really sweet chapter all lined up, I just need to type it, I hope you liked this, please review!**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Howdy! Here's Chapter 11!**_

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

"You're thirsty again aren't you?" Esme asked Emmett.

"Nothing I can't handle." He shrugged.

"No son, don't down play anything, if you're thirsty you need to hunt." Carlisle said firmly.

"But all of you guys don't need to hunt." He whimpered.

"That's because we're older, you're a new born you need as much blood as you can get to get through the stage quicker." I gave him a smile.

"New born?" He looked confused.

"It's what we call vampires who are new to this life." Edward said.

"Oh okay."

"Let's hunt Emmett." I got up; he grinned and ran out the door.

"What if he turns on her Carlisle?" Edward looked worried.

"He won't, I'll stay within you're hearing range." I snapped and ran out the house to join Emmett.

He caught 3 deer and ironically enough a rabbit all by himself, my heart swelled with pride. We found this small clearing, more like a meadow really but it had a small waterfall by it and was very open yet closed off too, He lay down on the grass and closed his eyes. I lay next to him closing my eyes too, it was so peaceful here, to a human it would have been freezing, snow was starting to fall around us. I smiled to myself.

"Rosalie?"

"Hmmm?" I opened my eyes to find him closer to me than before but not too close, yet I wanted him closer.

"I'm glad you saved me." He kissed my cheek sweetly.

I swear I felt my heart beat again. Fire scorched by body, burning the most where he'd kissed, but it was a good feeling it made me want more, the electricity was pulsating through me. It brought back flooding memories, nice ones though. How Vera would hold Henry up in the air and he would kiss her and say "Wuv you Mama." In baby talk.

How her husband had kissed her cheek sweetly that night.

I reached for Emmett's hand, it was soft and the heat rushed through me again.

"I'm glad I saved you too." I moved closer to wrap my arms around him, I snuggled into his vast chest, so comfy, it was like instinct, I had no control over what I was doing, and I liked it.

He wrapped his muscular arms around me softly somehow he knew to be slow and gentle with me.

We lay there for what seemed like hours, staring at the stars and the falling snow in silence, it was comfortable but the electricity was getting too much for me.

I couldn't believe I was doing any of this, after Royce (shudder) I vowed not to trust a man ever again, but with Emmett it was different, I felt entirely safe.

I leant up and brought my hand to his flawless face, turning his head to face me; he opened his eyes and smiled at me gently. I leant in breathing in his heavenly scent, he let out a sort breath it was cool against my skin. I pulled at his neck stroking his curls and pulled him into a soft kiss, he kissed back gently at first but the heat must have been getting too much for him too because he sped up as I did, getting deeper and more passionate, I couldn't believe I was doing this! I felt like I was on cloud nine.

I could kiss his lips forever.

He moaned but pulled away, I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"We need to go." He brushed a loose curl from my face tucking it behind my ear, his finger lightly touched my forehead and I shivered.

"Yes we do." I smiled at him. He got up and offered me his hand to get myself up, I gratefully took it, we ran hand in hand back home.

_**I know! Short and sweet, but I wanted to end that chapter there, at a nice ending; I'm uploading this now then starting to write the next chapter right now, it should be up within an hour or so. Please give me your opinion on it. Did you like their first kiss? I loved writing that so much it made me feel all fuzzy inside, okay I'm obsessed and a freak who cares! Anyhoo, review! Please I'll catch you a pretend grizzly! Grrrr **_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Told you I'd get started! Awesome! Here's chapter 12!**_

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

Esme smiled knowingly when we came back inside; well we were holding hands after all! So yeah. Carlisle grinned too, Edward smirked.

"How was the hunt?" Esme asked.

"I got a rabbit!" Emmett grinned at her.

Edward burst out laughing. "What? You got a rabbit?"

"Yeah! What of it?" He turned angry, I rolled my eyes well Edward shouldn't be provoking the new born should he?

"Nothing, did you have a racoon too?" He laughed more.

"Nah, couldn't find any, we looked though didn't we Rosie? Well I did." I smiled at the nick name. I admired how he calmed down so quickly.

"You actually looked for a racoon?" Edward smirked.

"He did." I nodded remembering the song he'd sung as he hunted,

_We're goin' on a racoon hunt, we're gonna catch a big one, we're not scared, we're not scared! _

He sang that over and over until he switched to rabbit hunting. Edward went into a fit of laughter as he walked up the stairs to his room.

"What's up with him?" Carlisle asked.

"I was singing Emmett's hunting song in my head." I explained.

"I don't even want to know." He laughed, going back to his paper.

I went and got a book from the shelf, a bit of Dickens A Christmas Carol, one of my favourites.

"What are you doing Esme?" Emmett asked.

"I'm just designing, want to help?" She smiled.

"Sure, what're you designing?" He went and sat beside her.

"I'm thinking of changing the living room, what do you think of this?" She showed him a design.

I smiled and went back to reading.

_**Esme's POV.**_

Emmett looked carefully at my design, not like the others did; they just looked over it and said it looked great; Emmett was actually looking at every detail of my plan. He seemed genuinely interested.

"The painting should go there it'll get too much light there so you should put the mirror there instead so then it'll sparkle in the sun and the room will be like a party." He smiled pointing to the places.

"Good idea, I never thought about that." I rubbed out some of the things and put his changes in.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Umm, no don't think so." He smiled again.

"So, want to help me design your room?" I asked.

"Awesome." He nodded. We got up and went to the spare room.

"So, your bed will go there." I pointed to the far right wall.

"Um, can I have it on the left please, I like being on the left." He grinned sheepishly.

"Sure, why though?" I laughed.

"I've always thought that the right's too full of itself by being called right and all so I've always been on the left, annoyed the hell out of my brothers and parents though." He chuckled.

"Fair enough then, so the bed will be on the_ left _over there, the walk in wardrobe is through that door, I'll go shopping for some clothes tomorrow to stock it, and then we can pick out some paintings and stuff to put on the walls. Sound nice?" I asked.

"Sounds cool, but why do I need a bed? I don't sleep."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh." He laughed. "You're such a cool Mom Esme." He smiled.

If I was human I would have cried, that was so sweet of him, such a charmer, Rosalie is lucky.

"Thanks Emmett, you're a cool son, So, what colour do you want the room?" I asked.

"Ummm, you're gonna say no to orange aren't you?" He guessed.

"Yep, and yellow." I smiled.

"Awww, um what about a cream sort of colour like the clouds."

"Sounds nice, carpet? Not orange or yellow." I warned.

"Blue?"

"Yeah, that'll look nice with the cream, so we'll start tomorrow, I'll go into town and get the stuff." I grinned at him.

"My room's gonna be awesome." He grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Come on you." I dragged him back downstairs.

"So what shall we do now?" He asked.

"Emmett! Want to play some chess with me?" Edward asked coming out of his room.

"Sure, I get to be black!"

I sighed, he would have to find out about Edward cheating on his own. I could hear Emmett's frustration from upstairs as he lost again.

We all laughed again.

"He's not going to learn is he?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Leave him alone guys." Rosalie scolded but laughed too.

"Rematch!" Emmett yelled.

We couldn't help but laugh again. 10 minutes later Emmett came down looking annoyed. Edward looked giddy.

"Stupid mind reader." He muttered.

"So you finally figured out how I won!" Edward laughed.

Emmett growled at him.

"Boys." I warned.

"Sorry Esme." They both hung their heads. Emmett's head snapped up, he looked thirsty again.

"For god's sake." He muttered.

"Thirsty again?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, it's so annoying! How do you guys deal with it?"

"Practise makes perfect." Carlisle said.

"I'm gonna have to practise blocking my thoughts then, I want to win at least once." He said.

"Come one let's go, then we can go to the waterfall again." Rosalie smiled.

They headed out in the snow Carlisle and I watched them through the window, they were hand in hand laughing. She'd finally found happiness.

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

We hunted some more until he was full then as promised went to the snow covered waterfall meadow, the waterfall was now frozen and looked gorgeous. I was grateful for super vision.

"You do know what snow means don't you?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

It sent shivers through my body.

"No, what?"

"It means, snow angels!" He grinned.

I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't done a snow angel since I was 4 and I got told off because it was un lady like to mess around in the snow.

We went to the middle of the meadow and lay down. We held hands and started the snow angels, so the angels would be holding hands.

"What do you know, snow angels made by a real angel." He winked at me.

I giggled.

"I'm no angel Em."

"You are you brought me to heaven." He smiled at me.

"Hell more like." I muttered.

"Hells not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you." He grinned widely at me.

"You're impossible ." I said playfully.

"So they say." He joked.

Then the wind changed, human scent rushed over to us, very faded and miles away but it caused some mild flames in my throat nothing I couldn't handle but Emmett was off, running snarling as he went, he was the predator now. I didn't know what to do. Could Edward hear me? Was he even listening?

"EDWARD!" I mentally screamed and took off after Emmett. He had a good head start and was a hell of a lot faster than I, I couldn't see him anymore but he was still growling and I could smell his scent, I followed it. I didn't notice I'd ran past him until his trail had stopped, he was behind a large snow covered redwood tree, growling and holding his breath, he was gripping the tree like I had when I'd seen him for the first time. His fingers were like daggers, his teeth were bared and his eyebrows furrowed but his scarlet eyes were soft and gentle.

I cautiously joined him.

"Emmett…" I started.

"Shh" He said softly still watching ahead.

I followed his gaze,

A young boy in the small field playing with a small penknife, swishing it around in the air.

His eyes were a sparkling baby blue, the same as Emmett's were but were swollen and bloodshot, like he'd been crying. He had soft honey coloured curls that were half covered from his woolly hat. He had tanned skin and rosy cheeks but blue lips from the snow. He looked like Emmett, he even had the dimples and button nose. He looked freezing and heartbroken, bad combination.

I heard vampire footsteps then, 3 of them, Edward must have heard me scream mentally.

I watched the boy in awe. He was probably related to Emmett, brother, nephew?

Carlisle came first.

"Emmett?" He got the same response I got.

"Georgie, That's Georgie." Emmett smiled at me.

That name pricked a memory,

_"Georgie?" The man whispered._

_Georgie? Was that his name? I looked at his handsome face, no, that didn't fit him, anyway it sounded like a question._

_I picked him up carefully from the ground, trying not to breathe and not to drop him as a flash of electricity shot through me._

_He winced._

_"Heaven." He whispered._

This is the boy who was there. I gasped.

We all watched the boy.

"Stupid bear! I hate it!" He yelled at nobody.

I put my arm around Emmett's waist, restraining him yet comforting him too, I looked at his face, his eyes were filled with venom tears that would never fall. He had a slight smile on his face, a sad smile. I hugged him tighter.

"Emmett son, don't breathe." Carlisle said.

Both he and Edward grabbed an arm each, just in case.

Another human ran into the field, this one looked a lot like Emmett, no dimples though, he looked slightly older and had a sling on his arm.

"Georgie, c'mon Momma said you'll catch your death out here." He said.

Georgie turned. "Louis, why won't he come back?" He burst into tears.

"God and Jesus wanted to meet him so they invited him to heaven, we'll see him one day Georgie." Louis picked him up and took him away.

We were all silent for a few minutes.

"Emmett do you want to come home or stay with Rosalie?" Esme asked.

"I want to stay with Rosie." He choked out.

"Of course." They all ran off.

_**Cliff-hanger! What's going to happen? Well I'll update soon I promise. In the meantime please check out my 2 new stories they're only one-shots and very short and cute, Private Time which is Emmett, Rose, Nessie and Bella, super sweet and fluffy, the other Growl like a grizzly is another super fluffy one with Emmett and Nessie! Please check them out, Review them and this please! Love you forever! **_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey readers! Here's Chapter 13 xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

"He was there! I….I remember, he told me to stay!" He broke our first awkward silence.

"I know Emmett, it's hard to let go."

"I don't _want _to let go." He pouted.

"You know what? I _still _haven't let go, well not properly, I still want to be with my family, more than anything but…I can't."

"I see, so I don't have to let go completely, but I have to not see them again?" His eyes filled with sadness.

I nodded. "Emmett." I put my hand on his. "I know it's extremely difficult, but it'll get better."

"I broke my promise though." He slumped down (gracefully) to the ground, tucking his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them.

"Too who? I heard you yelling about that." I asked.

"My Dad, he told me to hold on and I left." He put his head in his hands and groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, but you did hold on though, you stayed awake and you're here now." I pointed out.

"I guess so, he'll think I broke it though, I've never broke a promise." He pouted; I noticed that when he pouted he only had his left cheek dimple, so cute.

"Look, he'll still love you no matter what."

"How do you know?" He looked up.

"Well, after I'd adjusted a bit to being a vampire and I had my control I went to my old home, to spy I guess, it was a year later, that was only last year and they hadn't forgotten about me." I smiled.

He smiled weakly back. "So, if I'm good I can spy on them?" He looked so excited,

"Yep." I smiled with him.

"How old were you?" He asked suddenly.

"I was 18." I choked, refusing to look into his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It's tricky Emmett." I said, suddenly finding the sky extremely interesting for no apparent reason. (Note the sarcasm)

He sat with his legs crossed, a listening look on his perfect face. Like a child waiting for story time.

His eyes would wonder slightly but that was due to being a new born, he was trying to focus on me.

"Well, I'm from Rochester in New York, I'm from a very rich family, my father is a banker and my brother looked after my brothers and I. when I was 18 my parents decided it was time for me to marry, I was thrilled. I wanted it all Emmett, a big house, cheerful children playing on the lawn, a loving husband who would kiss me when he got home. That is what I wanted; what I still want, but can't have."

"My parents made me accidentally on purpose bump into Royce King II" I snarled the name. "We courted and I thought I would have everything I'd ever wanted, within 2 months we were engaged, I thought I knew him but I didn't, nobody did."

"What happened then?" Emmett asked like a child, well I was making it very dramatic.

"Well the wedding was a week away, I left Vera's house late, she had it all, a house, a husband who loved her and their adorable little boy, Henry. I was jealous of her I wasn't used to that feeling. Anyway it was around 10pm so not many people were out, I turned a corner to see a group of men, drunk." I took a deep breath.

"One of them called me over, it was Royce, he was very drunk, so were his little friends." I hissed.

Emmett flinched a bit, I smiled a sorry.

"They hurt me, took advantage…."

"THEY RAPED YOU!" Emmett yelled, he stood up instantly in a crouch, a furious look on his face; this wasn't like him being angry earlier this was terrifying.

I nodded slightly.

"Where are the bastards? I'll kill them all Rosie, every single mother fucker!" He roared.

"Emmett, calm down , they're dead, I killed them." I looked at him under my eyelashes.

It took him a while to calm down and come out of the crouch, sitting back down.

"Sorry about that Rosie, they hurt you. Why? What kind of sickos do that?" He spat.

I shrugged. "Carlisle found me in the street, he tried to save me but it didn't work so he changed me."

"I'm so sorry Rosie." He inched next to me and slowly wrapped his arms around me. "I'd never hurt you, ever." He whispered.

"I know you wouldn't Em." I leant into his shoulder.

_**Esme's POV.**_

Emmett and Rosalie came back almost 3 hours later looking happy, I'd never seen Rosalie smile so much! It was brilliant.

They came and sat on the sofa, everyone was here.

"Carlisle?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do all humans smell like Georgie?" He asked.

"No, but they will have the same effect on you, burning in your throat and the loss of being able to think clearly."

"Yeah thought so, so why didn't I ki…." He paused. "Hurt Georgie?"

"Well, he is your brother, correct?"

He nodded.

"So, my theory is that since you have a family bond with him or some part of you was so strongly against hurting him that somehow you were able to stop."

"Okay." He smiled.

"But the same reaction may not be guaranteed each and every time, remember that Emmett."

"Will do Carlisle." He saluted, Carlisle jokingly saluted back.

_**How was it? Short so very short! I know, but I think in the next chapter, there might be a lemon! So if you want to skip past it you can, just a warning for you! Still, I'll update soooooooon!**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry it's been so long, but here's the lemon! YAY! WARNING! GRAPHIC LEMON! NOT FOR YOUNG PEOPLE!**_

_**Emmett's POV.**_

"Alright, we need to go into town." Esme said.

"Okay." I said jumping up.

"No not you Emmett, you're too young." Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh." I slumped back next to Rosie, she stroked my hair sympathetically.

"Esme, we'll have to go a few towns over to avoid suspicion." Edward said.

"What do you mean son?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, if we go to Gatlinburg and by clothes the exact size of the man who just went missing in the mountains last week it'll get a little strange." He shrugged.

"Good thinking, we'll be gone for the next 2 days or so." Carlisle said.

"Can't I stay here with Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"That was the plan, we can't leave him alone can we?"

"I'm not a baby." I growled angrily.

"We know that Emmett, we just need to make certain precautions, it's nothing personal." Carlisle said.

I glared out of the window, what's with these mood swings? What am I? A woman? They have mood swings all the time, well at least the women I know, well used to know.

"Sorry about that Da…Carlisle." If I was human I would have blushed, I nearly called Carlisle Dad!

He just smiled and nodded at me.

"See you soon." Esme said as they left.

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

"We've got the house to ourselves." I smiled.

"So what do you want to do?" He lay on the accent really thick.

My panties were soaked now. I whimpered at the ache.

"Oh, I don't know." I purred and bit his ear lobe slightly.

He groaned slightly, closing his eyes. I kissed the lobe and worked my way along his jawline until I found his lips. I crushed mine down onto his, wrapping my arms around his neck, twisting my fingers in his curls.

"Are you sure?" He panted slightly.

"Do whatever." I moaned.

His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth greedily. His tongue dove into my mouth, I moaned in pleasure.

He explored my mouth until he found my tongue. Our tongues danced and battled or dominance. He won. His tongue left my mouth, I whimpered. He kissed me deeply again, I kissed back and traced his full lips, this time I was begging for entrance. This time our tongues danced together. We moaned together. He gripped my hips; I jumped onto his waist so I could reach better.

He moaned, I could feel his erection on my thigh. I smiled to myself. More wetness came. I buried my head into his neck and licked and kissed it.

"Oh….God….Rosie." He moaned.

I bit his ear lobe again, he shuddered. I noted that I would have to do that again.

"You taste amazing, like strawberries and chocolate." I whispered into his ear, he shuddered again.

"Can I taste you?" He purred back.

"Do whatever you want baby."

He grinned and started to kiss and suck on my neck, like I did to him, only his softly nibbled too. It was such a turn on. I moaned.

"Hmmm, I'll have to check again."

I giggled as he licked more.

"You taste like sugar and sweet berries." He kissed my collar bone.

"Oh my God, Emmett." I panted.

"Hold on tight."

I gripped his vast shoulders and wrapped my legs around his slim torso. He groaned as he felt my wetness through my dress. He ran to my room and set me down on my bed. I sat up slightly.

"That shirt is going." I growled.

He started to pull it off.

"No!" I yelled, I beckoned him over. He lay on the bed. I slowly lifted the shirt over his head, admiring his defined body.

I kissed his shoulders and made my way across his chest, down his abs. I kissed each muscle again and again.

He moaned louder and louder, yelling my name. He put his hands on the zipper to my dress but asked me with his eyes.

"I'll tell you if you do something wrong." I winked. He sat up.

He grinned and unzipped the dress, bringing it over my head.

He took a sharp breath, taking in my body. I had only a white and pink lacy bra and panties set.

"You like?" I purred.

"Mmmm, I love." He whispered back, pulling the clips out of my hair, my hair flowed down my back, he played with it as he kissed me.

I reached down and found his belt. I looked at him, he grinned back.

"Lie down." I smiled.

He lay back down on his back, looking at me. I slowly unbuckled the belt, eyeing his growing erection, I let my hand swiftly sweep over it as I unbuckled. His reaction was pleasing, he moaned so loud and yelled my name.

He was growling in pleasure and anticipation now. I ripped his pants off so he just had his boxers on. It was the best sight ever. He was like a god.

He pulled me back to his face and kissed my nose, cheeks, lips chin. He gradually kissed lower to my chest. He gave me a devilish smirk which was a real turn on, wetness flooded through me.

He kissed lower until he got to my bra.

"Are my breast friends coming out to play?" He asked.

I giggled, which made my boobs jiggle.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked devilishly again and unclasped my bra, throwing it over his shoulder.

He looked at my boobs in wonder. I smiled, slightly nervous.

"Don't be nervous Kitten." He lowered his head and kissed them, I moaned his name over and over again. My legs were aching so much, I bucked my hips towards him. I wrapped my legs around his torso, pulling him closer to me.

He moaned into my left breast. Then dove to my nipple, kissing it.

I screamed his name, my fingers twisted in his hair. His head shot up immediately, a look of panic and shock on his perfect face. I smiled at him. He realized immediately and moved back to my nipple, he started to suck and flip it with his tongue. My other nipple wasn't being neglected though, he was massaging my boob with his hand masterfully. I moaned more. He switched nipples.

After a little while he kissed my boobs again but ventured lower, he kissed my ribs then going down to my belly button. He licked and sucked it. He was so close to the aching! I whimpered again.

He kissed the fabric of my panties, slowly sliding them off. He threw them too then sat up and looked over me.

"Perfect Angel." He panted. "Do you trust me?"

I nodded furiously.

He smirked again, the throbbing got worse.

His arm disappeared under my legs. Then I knew what was about to happen.

Before I could respond one finger was already tracing my slick wet folds.

"So wet Angel, is that all for me?" He asked.

"All for you babe, just you." I panted.

"I did this?" He smirked.

"Yes Em! You did it!" I screamed as he moved to massage my clit. I spread my legs further apart for him.

He slid one finger into my passage.

"You're so tight Angel, and so so wet." He moaned.

I couldn't even respond, all I could do was whisper his name again and again.

Another finger slid in, they both slid out, then back in. He pumped them inside me. I felt a coil tightening in my stomach.

"Cum for my angel." He whispered and sucked my ear lobe.

The coil snapped, my muscles spasmed, my walls tightening around his moving fingers.

I screamed profanities mixed with his name as I came down from my high, panting. I rested my head on his chest, he slid his fingers out.

"Was that fun Kitten?" He whispered.

"Yes but…" I smiled.

"But what?" He looked panicked.

" . ." I whispered.

He growled in pleasure.

I noticed he still had his boxers on.

"That needs to be fixed." I pointed to them, he grinned. I lowered down, slipping them off quickly.

His face lit up.

"What?" I asked.

"Idea! Shall I show you what my idea is?" He smirked.

I nodded eagerly.

He flipped me over so I was lay on my back. He kissed my belly down to my pussy.

I moaned and screamed his name.

He kissed the folds softly.

"You taste magnificent angel." He murmured, sending vibrations through my pussy.

"Fuck." I moaned.

I opened my legs wider. He licked my folds and moaned with me. His tongue found my clit and circled it. I screamed. The coil started to twist but slower this time.

He sucked my clit making me grip his hair tighter. I thrust into his face, he moaned louder.

Without warning his tongue thrust into my entrance, in and out vampire speed.

I screamed his name again. Thrusting at his pace, into his face. The coil was getting really tight now, I bucked my hips towards him again. He chuckled into me.

"Cum for me Angel." He moaned.

The coil snapped and I came into his mouth, he swallowed it all. He reappeared above my legs, resting his chin on my right knee.

"Like my idea?" He grinned.

"I loved it, my turn." I growled and flipped us over. I eyed his erection, it was huge, I admired it and licked my lips.

I went towards his cock and breathed lightly onto it. He gripped the bed sheets and moaned.

I grinned and wrapped my hand around it. He hissed. I moved my hand up and down, getting faster and faster. He screamed out and roared, lots. I grinned and playing with his pays with my other hand.

"Now it's your turn to cum for me baby." I pumped him harder.

He screamed and cursed as he came. He came down from his high.

"More?" I asked, making my eyes really big.

"More." He smirked.

I smiled and licked some cum of the tip of his cock. Tasted like strawberries and chocolate.

I slowly took him in my mouth, I would usually be disgusted at girls who did this to please men. But now I understood, it was a necessity to have him in my mouth.

He moaned, screaming my name.

I twirled my tongue around his cock as I moved up and down. He moaned louder, gripped my hair.

"Cum for me baby." I moaned.

He did, I swallowed it all and smiled.

"That was really fun angel." He smiled.

"I want more." I said crawling up to sit on his torso. He lifted my hips and pushed me further down his body. I straddled him just above his cock, letting my butt tease his cock by brushing against it. He moaned.

I guided myself so he was at my entrance, I slowly slid onto him, he stretched my walls but fit perfectly like a missing piece of a puzzle.

I started to move round on top of him, he seemed to enjoy that, he was cursing so much and I loved it. He didn't curse around me any other time, but now. It was such a turn on. I used his abs to support myself on top of him. After a while he flipped us over so he was on top.

He thrust in and out of me hard. I screamed his name each time. His hand hitched my leg up to his waist which allowed him to hit new spots deeper. I moaned in ecstasy.

We carried on for forever, orgasms took over. I lost count of how many times we each did.

He moved so we spooned, him behind. He played with my hair.

I couldn't believe that had just happened.

It was pure bliss! I thought I would have been petrified after Royce but not with Emmett, he made me feel so safe and secure. He kissed my arm up and down softly, not to have sex again, just because, it was so sweet.

"Em?"

"Yeah?" He carried on kissing.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Um, 3pm." He said.

"Crap, what day?"

"Friday 28th"

"They're home." I hissed.

_**Ooooooo so what's going to happen? Hahahaha! How was that? I've never written a lemon and I have no experience in that area, so please tell me how I did, I will try to update more too! **_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxx**_


	15. Chapter 15, Edward and Emmett bonding

_**Hey! Sorry it's been so long but I've been on holiday to my Mums last week and I've been up to my eyeballs in homework…ugh school is hard; can I get a review/fave/follow for anyone who agrees? Hahah anyhoo I thought I've neglected this fic for long enough now so I better start working on it but before I do some IMPORTANT questions for you guys, **_

_**I'm thinking of having a new name for fanfic, I don't want my parents finding me, any ideas?**_

_**Also I'm looking for a BETA for this fic and a few other fics I have, anyone up for the job? Because as I'm sure you all know, I make stupid spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes, even though I do use spell check! So just PM me or put it in a review : ) xxxx**_

_**On with the fic : ) xxxxxxxx**_

_**Chapter 15.**_

_**Esme's POV.**_

Edward came to a halt in the middle of the forest.

"Edward, son, what's wrong?" Carlisle stopped and ran beside him like me.

"Let's erm…not go in there." He said, nervously.

Strange, Edward was never nervous.

We were only about 4 miles away from the house.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Rosalie and Emmett." He wrinkled his nose.

"What are they….oh." I realised mid-sentence.

"Son, they are mates, that's what they will do, especially new mates, we just have to suck it up and deal with it, sorry son but that's just the way it goes." Carlisle said, giving me a knowing smirk. I giggled.

"Not you guys too!" Edward groaned.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go home, they'll stop soon." I smiled and patted his arm.

He sighed yet followed after us.

I tried my best to ignore the sounds coming from upstairs, Edward down right refused to come inside the house, he said he would do some gardening. But when I looked out side he was sat under a tree with a book balanced on his knees and his hands pressed against his ears, a look of concentration on his face. I laughed.

Carlisle came up behind me.

"Remember when he was like this with us?" He whispered and chuckled.

"How could I forget?" I laughed with him.

Edward shot a glare to us, we laughed more. He rolled his eyes at us playfully then.

After a few more minutes the noises stopped from upstairs and whispers replaced it. They knew we were home.

Edward came inside then and smiled crookedly at us both.

"Better now?" I asked.

"Much." He chuckled.

He went over to his piano and played my song, I smiled contently and said thank you in my head, he nodded his head. I went to sit with Carlisle and read.

Soon Emmett bounded down the stairs.

"Hey guys" He grinned.

"Hello Emmett, Your eyes are getting dark, do you want to hunt?" Carlisle asked.

He shrugged. "I'll wait for Rosalie, she said she'd be down in a few minutes." He rubbed his throat absent mindedly. Funny how he didn't seem embarrassed.

_Does he know we know?_

I asked Edward. He nodded.

Strange, mind you I'd never really met anyone quite like Emmett, so bold and childlike yet mature all the same.

"Whatcha guys doing?" He asked.

"Just reading." Carlisle and I said together.

"What about you Edward?" He asked.

"Playing piano."

"Can you play?"

"Yes, my birth mother taught me how too and I got lessons." He showed off a bit, he moved up so Emmett could sit next to him.

"I can play erm that French one and chopsticks." Emmett said proudly.

"Fara jaca?" Edward asked.

"Yeah that's the one." He smiled.

"How did you learn?"

"Well my older brother taught me chopsticks, my grandpa taught him for a school project and I learnt fara jaca from my Cousin, she's part French. All I know of French is like bonjour and bon. This one time I tried talking to my French auntie, I was like bonjour and she went off speaking all fancy French and I was just there, everyone looked at me expecting me to say something back so I just went, 'bon', it was really funny, until my cousin said that she was talking about how the chickens keep getting stolen by foxes and stuff. I got proper glared at like this." Emmett did a really funny glare.

Edward laughed really loud, no doubt seeing it through Emmett's eyes when it really happened.

I don't think I had actually heard Edward laugh so freely, it was nice.

"So you're part French then?" Edward asked.

"I don't think so, we just call them auntie and that because she's my Momma's best friend so kind of like family, I'm just Irish and a bit Scottish I guess, more Irish I think, not too sure." He shrugged. "What about you?"

"Pure American as far as I am aware."

"Cool, so what can you play?"

"Whatever you want." Edward smiled proudly.

"Really? I don't know many songs though."

"I've also composed some."

"Really? Can I hear? I bet they're awesome Edward." Emmett said admiringly. I nudged Carlisle, I loved how Edward was being, nothing at all like he was with Rosalie, he was opening up to Emmett, like brothers. Carlisle smiled too, we both watched.

"Sure, this is Esme's song." He played.

"That's really good sounds like that stuff you listen too when you go to fancy places, it makes me feel all posh." Emmett joked.

Edward laughed.

"So tell me more about stuff that you've done."

"Well erm this one time I got stuck on my middle school roof." Emmett laughed.

"You're joking, surely."

"Nope, this is real, me and this guy, David or something have been like enemies since we were 4, just 'cos I didn't invite him to my birthday, anyway we got into a dare war when we were 14, he dared me to get on the roof and scream that I was a fairy princess, so I got Louis and his friend to give me a boost, they were taller than me then, still I got up and screamed it but then I noticed that Louis and his friend had to go to detention so I was just stuck."

"No way!"

"Yup, then my brother Liam went and told on me, then a ton of teachers came out yelling and told me to get down but I couldn't, all the kids were laughing as well, which made me laugh, the gym teacher got a mat and told me to jump on it, so I tried but my foot got caught in the gutter so I was stuck hanging there upside down, it was scary! But I tried to get free, soon Louis came to help but I fell, landing on him, deserved him right for leaving me."

Edward laughed again.

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Of course I did, 3 weeks detention, 4 strikes with the cane and a letter sent home. Worth it though, what about you, any funny stories to share?"

"Well, this one time me and my friend, John went camping, we were around 12 years old, We walked on this wall thing which had a few lampposts dotted around it, so we swung on them to make it more interesting, I was just behind John when he swung around the last lamp post, the lamppost wasn't attached to the wall properly as it came straight off, tipping into John, he fell backwards into the flower patch behind him, which the gardener had just put some horse manure into to make the roses grow, he landed in all of it and couldn't get up because of the lamppost. I went to help him get the lamppost off, but we were both laughing so hard that we couldn't move it, finally we did , then this boy who had been mean to us all week came along, by now we were both covered in the manure, but the boy didn't notice, so John and I said sorry and that we hoped we could be friends, and we hugged him, covering him in the manure!"

"No way!"

"No really" Edward grinned.

"I wouldn't expect you to do that Edward. High five!" Emmett grinned back and high fived him.

I smiled at them, maybe this family could work, note family, not coven.

_**Hello again! Sorry if you guys didn't like those little stories but I wanted Edward and Emmett to bond some more, also that last story about the lamppost is mostly true, but I wasn't John it was my Best mate, also there was no manure or other boy but still : ) **_

_**REVIEW! And remember BETA AND NEW NAME :D xxxxxxxxx**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello! Haha lol I love you guys! In a weird mood! Well not a very good one to be honest but I'm sure you guys will cheer me up with some reviews! I have just got my braces and I hate them with an extreme passion! Retainers! Ugh. Anyhoo this chapter is inspired by Halo by Beyonce, I think this just describes how Rosalie feels about Emmett perfectly, it's not new but seriously listen to the words, it's all about how she feels so safe with him how her walls have come down and stuff. Sorry about the last chapter I think it was a little rushed, forgive me? I don't own the song Halo but I have changed some lyrics in this enjoy xx**_

_**Chapter ? (Don't have a clue) **_

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

I sat on my bed with my knees to my chest, thinking. What had happened to my strength? The promise I had made myself? My walls I had carefully built? Simple answer, Emmett. Emmett had happened. I smiled to myself but made no effort to move; soon there was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Esme walked in and smiled at me.

"Rosalie? Why don't you come down?" She sat next to me and brushed some hair from my eyes. "What happened?" She asked, looking worried.

"Nothing, but everything, I'm so confused, I mean I couldn't be happier but I'm so confused at how easy it was to let go." I said.

"Well he's certainly fitting in isn't he? He and Edward are getting along famously."

"Really? That's great Esme, but, remembers those walls I built? They're tumbling down. And they didn't even put up a fight. They didn't even make a sound I found a way to let him in But, I never really had a doubt. It's like I've got my angel now. It's like I've been awakened every rule I had him breaking. It's a risk that I'm taking. Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by his embrace, it's like I can see his halo. Hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest night. He's the only one that I want. I swore I'd never fall again. But this doesn't even feel like falling. It's just so foreign to me this warm feeling. I don't know how to deal with it."

"That's called being in love Rosalie, he saved you from that man, all you could do before was dwell on the past, now it's gone, Emmett has replaced your sadness with love. Overwhelming isn't it?" She patted my shoulder.

"Just a tad." I laughed.

"He's changed you so much Rose, in just a few days."

"What do you mean?" I wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Just think of how many times you smile now compared to before." Esme said.

I smiled at her as I thought.

"See!" She laughed.

"Oh yes!" I laughed with her.

"Are you up to hunting with him? Or do you want me to come?"

"It's up to you; you can come if you want Esme." I smiled at her, then laughed when I realised I was smiling again.

She smiled back. "I'll leave you 2 lovebirds to it." She patted my hair and left the room.

I smiled and got up from the bed, heading downstairs.

I was greeting with a huge hug from Emmett.

"Hey Rose." He grinned.

"Hi, ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep, I want to get a lion, Edward was just telling me they're really good."

"Let's go then." I smiled.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours." I said on the way out.

We ran hand in hand through the forest.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

This was amazing! I mean, just this! Why did the others not like this? You got to be young forever, run super-fast, be super strong, be really handsome, be super smart, have Rose! What's not to like? Well leaving your old family I guess, but I was going to move out soon anyway. I was looking for a lion; apparently they smell like bears but with a sweeter tang to it.

"I'll wait for you here." Rosie said as she climbed up a tree. "There's a lion just a mile away, I can still see you." She winked.

I growled playfully and took off in the direction she pointed.

I smelt the scent soon enough, not as appealing as the bear but much better than that deer.

Suddenly it smelt so much nicer than the bear, so sweet, my throat was in flames, I was snarling as I went, I couldn't think of anything but the sweet scent.

"EMMETT! NO!" I heard Rosalie yell from a distance, I growled and sped up.

_**Edward's POV.**_

"EMMETT! NO!" I heard Rosalie scream at the top of her voice 7 miles away, I was on a quick run to get out of the house for Carlisle and Esme.

I burst into a run to the sound of Rosalie's scream. She was screaming for me in her mind, I caught up to her.

"He's too fast! I can't catch him!" She yelled.

"What happened?" I dragged her along with her arm so she was faster.

"I was watching him from a tree, watching him hunt the lion then he suddenly sped up, then I caught the scent, a human Edward."

"No." I growled and sped up. She sped up to, urgently.

We yelled for Emmett. We followed his scent all the way to a small barn.

_What have I done? _Was all I heard from the barn, also a humans thoughts from inside the house, _what the hell was that? Is that Emmett McCarty? Did he just kill the boss? _

Uh Oh.

Rosalie ran over to Emmett and gave him a huge hug. His eyes were redder if that were even possible.

Lay in his arms was a man, around his 50's, in typical farmer clothes, his green eyes were open, his mouth was slightly agape and his neck had teeth marks in it.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" The man from the house ran out yelling. I saw it in Emmett's mind too late, within a second the man was drained.

"CRAP!" Emmett roared realizing what he had done.

"Emmett, it's okay." I said.

"NO! IT'S NOT! I'M A FUCKING MURDERER! HOW THE HELL IS THAT OKAY EDWARD?! WHERE DOES IT SAY KILLING 2 INNOCENT MEN IS OKAY?!" He roared at me, in a new born rage.

"Emmett?" Rosalie whispered.

"WHAT?" Emmett snapped.

Rosalie flinched. "Rose…sorry." He said realizing he had just yelled at Rosalie.

"It's fine." She said and looked down.

"Carlisle's gonna be mad right?" He asked calmly.

"No." I said.

"But..." He began.

"No, let's just clean this up." I smiled at him weakly.

"Clean this up?" He questioned.

"You'll see." I said.

"Rosalie set some animals free and make the place look messy, move the bodies outside."

Rosalie nodded and I led Emmett in the house.

"Edward, what are we doing?"

"We're making it look like a robbery, so break some stuff." I ordered.

He kicked the front door down; it shattered into tiny pieces and went through the window of the kitchen.

"Oops." He said.

"Let me do the breaking then. You go and talk to Rosalie." I smiled sympathetically.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

I took a deep breath and walked down the porch steps, I saw Rose dragging the older man out of the barn, I ran over to her.

"Let me help." I said, softly prying her delicate fingers from the man's dungarees. I noticed her shoulders were shaking.

"Hey baby girl, what's wrong?" I asked, dropping the man and lifting her chin up to look at me.

"Nothing Emmett."

"Rosa, look I fucked up, oops sorry for the language." I slapped my hand. She giggled slightly. "But I did, but worse than that, I yelled at you, I let you down and for that I'm so sorry honey." I took her hands in mine.

"You don't need to be sorry, I should be, I overreacted."

"No, you didn't I did Rosie."

"Look Emmett, no matter what I will still love you, you saved me, even if you do drink humans, that won't change a thing, you're my angel." She said.

"But I won't drink humans Rosa, not ever, and I think you seriously under estimate yourself honey." I leant in and kissed her forehead for a few seconds, putting as much feeling as I possibly could into it.

"Now let's get this mess cleared up huh?" I smiled and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face behind her ear.

_**Sorry if you got mad when he killed! But he did have trouble with the diet! Read the illustrated guide if you don't believe me! Hahaahah lol anyhoo like it? Thought I'd bring out some of the vamp in Emmett, all that rage is newborn btw so don't be mad xxxxxxxxx**_

_**REVIEW! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Howdy : ) Now I got NO REVIEWS for the last chapter! I'm gonna cry! Anyhoo because I still love ya I'll still give you this ;) **_

_**Chapter 17. **_

_**Carlisle's POV.**_

"He's adjusting well isn't he?" Esme smiled at me as she put her old dress in the bin, I looked at the ground sheepishly. "I liked that dress." She giggled.

"I'll buy you a million more, and yes he is." I smiled at her.

"When are we going to start teaching him control?" She asked.

"Soon." I said. "It will have to be soon because I heard Rosalie saying that he wants to see his family before we move. Which will be soon I suppose." I shrugged.

"They've been hours, did Edward end up going?"

"Seems so." I led her downstairs to the sofa.

I looked into her golden eyes, getting lost.

BANG!

"CARLSILE! I'M SOOOOO SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR!" Emmett burst through the now broken door yelling so fast it was hard to make out.

I stood up, Edward and Rosalie ran in behind him. They all spoke at once.

"Whoa! One at a time! What's going on here?" I raised my voice slightly so I was heard.

"Carlisle It's all my fault I shouldn't…" Rosalie started.

"No it was my fault, I was the one who..." Emmett interrupted.

"No, I should have gone wi…" Edward butted in.

"STOP!" I yelled.

"Told you he'd be mad." Emmett muttered to Edward.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked calmly.

"Well I was on a walk and then I heard Rosalie scream, Emmett had smelt a human and went tracking it but Rosalie couldn't catch up to him or make him stop and neither could I." He rushed.

"Rosalie, your side."

"We were hunting and I was watching from a tree because there was a lion a mile away then he sped up, I wondered why then I smelt a human scent I screamed for him to stop but the senses kicked in I should have let Edward come."

"Emmett your turn."

I sighed, knowing what was coming.

"I AM SOOOO SORRY! I SWEAR I NEVER MEANT TO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"EMMETT! Calmly." I reminded him.

"Well I was hunting and then the lion smelt better so I went after it then I growled at Rose then I had a dead guy in my hands, then there was another guy and I tried to stop! I swear I did I knew it was wrong but it was like a magnet! I had to! Then Edward was like it's not your fault then I went mental and made Rose upset and we wrecked a house and I'm really really sorry!" He gushed.

I sighed. "Well, that seems interesting; no one is at fault here." I held my hand up to stop them. "Look, Emmett it's instinct you caught a human scent whilst hunting even I would have trouble resisting, plus you're new to this life, so not your fault. Rosalie, you were a mile away and didn't catch the scent at the same time also Emmett is stronger therefore faster than you so it's not your fault, and finally Edward, you went to help, there was nothing that could be done, it was too late." I said.

They looked like they wanted to argue but thought better of it.

"How did you clean up?" Esme asked.

"Robbery, it was a barn so it was easier to do." Edward said.

"Well I suppose we better start control training." I said.

"I'm really sorry." Emmett butted in again.

"EMMETT! We know you're sorry, it wasn't your fault, and we've dealt with it okay?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Right let's go." I smiled and turned to the door.

_**RIGHT! DON'T HATE ME! I KNOW IT'S SHORT! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT REVIEWING! HA! Lol jk anyhoo please please please please review! Xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	18. Authors Note xx

**_Hey this is an author's note to all of my fics, I have updated my name so parents and friends don't find this account, and my new name is now, . .Bite. _**

**_I hope this is okay with everyone! Also I plan to update all my fics very soon! _**

**_ . .Bite. xxxxxxxxx_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Wow! Been ages! Sooooooo sorry I'm not even gonna bother trying to make excuses I'm sorry okay! Oh and a disclaimer to the use of the nickname of 'Rosa or Rosa girl' I read this fic a lot and I forget what it's called but that's Emmett's nickname for Rosalie and I've started to use it in my fics without noticing so sorry! And I haven't done a disclaimer on any of my fics for ages…you know why? **_

_**Emmett: COS YOU DON'T OWN US! **_

_**Me: You're so mean.**_

_**Emmett: Yeah but you love me too much. **_

_**Me: I guess so let's get on with your story. **_

_**Emmett: It's like you live to embarrass me on this website, like Emmett's last breath? What sort of title IS that?!**_

_**Me: SHUT UP! I love you. **_

_**Chapter 19. **_

_**Esme's POV.**_

We ran deep into the woods, Edward scanned the area for any humans that might interrupt us, nothing.

"Now Emmett, you need to throw this log into the air and catch it, try not to break it okay." Carlisle smiled warmly and handed Emmett a log from the enormous pile that we had prepared earlier whilst Emmett and Rosalie were gone.

Emmett grinned and grabbed the log; it exploded into millions of shards of saw dust at his rough grasp.

Emmett smiled at his strength.

We all raised our eyebrows.

He tried again more careful this time and managed to throw the log into the air, the log again exploded into millions of pieces, Emmett kept on laughing it off but I could tell when he started to get irritated, his new born emotions ruling.

After 3 more tries he was snarling and hissing at the logs.

"Try again." Carlisle said calmly.

Emmett launched it into the air, but again the same explosion.

He roared and snarled.

"IT'S NO USE! I HATE IT!" He yelled to no one.

Carlisle stepped forwards cautiously; Emmett shifted into a crouch and growled at the growling pile of sawdust at his feet.

"Calm down Emmett, stay calm." Carlisle soothed.

He snarled.

"IT'S NO USE THOUGH!" He screeched like a 3 year old, shaking with anger.

I stepped back, just in case. Rosalie was frozen, not in fear as I expected, but in worry.

"We'll try again later okay sweetheart?" I suggested.

"NO! I'M GOIN' TO DO IT!" He yelled again.

"Emmett, before you do it you _must _calm down." Carlisle stated.

He slowly stood upright and stopped growling, it took him a while but eventually he was as calm as Carlisle.

He took a deep breath and tried again.

It didn't shatter as much this time but rained sawdust. Emmett ran over to the nearest large tree and punched and kicked it as it fell down, it seemed to release some anger.

He ran back over, looking more than determined.

"Em, imagine it's something important, like you don't want to hurt it, like you can't hurt it." Rosalie smiled from behind Edward.

Emmett grinned back at her, a gleam in his eyes.

Carlisle threw him another log, to everyone's surprise Emmett caught it without thinking and it didn't even crack.

He laughed in joy then threw it up into the air; he stared up after it, looking calm and focused. And what do you know? He caught it in both hands, not harmed at all.

We erupted in cheers for him, lifting his mood, it's important to treat newborns like that, making sure they're in a good mood and trying to control their emotions, like a baby really.

He grinned from ear to ear.

Rosalie kissed him in congratulations.

"We have to sort out this mess." Edward said, making them break apart, Carlisle took my hand and chuckled as they both turned and glared playfully at Edward, at their brother.

_**Right that's really damn short I just wanted to let you know I hadn't forgotten this fic and will update more I swear! Just to keep me motivated can I have some reviews and some suggestions on how far you want me to go with this?**_

_**xxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
